Fairy Tails erm Tales:
by Mxpi1970
Summary: These are my versions of Fairy Tails..erm Tales. They are all slash and usually have Jasper and Edward pairings. They are meant to be fun. I guarantee you will not be able to look at a Fairy Tale story in the same light ever again :D mwa hahahahah :D
1. RAPUNZEL

**This is a slash story so if you don't like it or are not aged at least 18 then turn back now. Do not blame me if you have to bleach your eyes...**

**Thank you so much to my beta Mrs. Agget, who puts up with my imagination and helps get it in order. And to my pre-reader Kgq who makes me smile and to my muse DPD...who shares my love of dirty thoughts...the dark ones lol :D you know who you are!**

**Just to let you all know that there will be a series to these Fairy Tails er Tales lol and the next one is already being drawn up. Hope ye enjoy it and please review me and let me know what ye think even if it's a smiley face...Please do not flame me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE RIGHT TO DO NAUGHTY THINGS WITH THEM. :D**

**RAPUNZEL**

_I'll be your man_  
><em>And I'll understand<em>  
><em>And I'll do my best<em>  
><em>To take good care of you<em>

_You'll be my queen_  
><em>I'll be your king<em>  
><em>And I'll be your lover too<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yes I will<em>

_Derry down green_  
><em>Color of my dream<em>  
><em>A dream that's daily coming true.<em>  
><em>And ohh when the day is through<em>  
><em>I will come to you and tell you of<em>  
><em>Your many charms<em>

_And when you look at me_  
><em>With eyes that see<em>  
><em>And we'll melt into each other's' arms<em>

_You'll be my queen_  
><em>And I'll be your king<em>  
><em>And I'll be your lover too<em>

I kept hearing these words being sung by a beautiful male voice and it sent shivers of lust down into my groin. I tracked the sound until I came to a really high tower. Walking around, I tried to find a doorway to gain entrance, but there was none and I thought I must be imagining things. I heard someone coming up behind me and turned to find a beautiful young blonde woman dressed in a navy full length cloak with the hood pulled up on her head. She was carrying a basket in her arms covered by a little blue cloth.

"Excuse me fair maiden, but could you tell me where the singing is coming from?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied, "It's coming from the prince who lives in yonder castle." She was pointing off into the distance and I could see a castle where she was pointing, but thought she must be mistaken because the singing seemed to be quite near.

"Thanks. I'll go and see if I can find him. Goodbye," I said, and turned to go back the down the hill. Instead, I hid behind a tree a little bit away from the tower. There was something about her eyes that I didn't trust.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, throw down your long hair so that I may climb up it!" She called out after first checking that I had left. A bundle of long reddish hair tumbled down from a window high up in the tower and she grabbed hold of it, tucking it around her arm, and she was pulled up the side of the wall. She scrambled in the window and stayed for a while. When she was leaving, she came down on the hair, then left without a backward glance.

Curious, I decided to see if I could get into the tower, so I walked over to the same place and, making my voice high like a girl's, I called out:

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, throw down your long hair so that I may climb up it!"

It worked because a long mane of reddish hair came tumbling down towards me. I carefully wrapped my arm in the soft tresses of it like I'd seen the woman do and suddenly felt myself being pulled up towards a little window. I couldn't see how I was being pulled up but I was getting really curious as I heard muffled grunting the closer I got. It sent more tingles to my groin. Whoever was in here? As I got up to the window ledge, I climbed in and was astonished to see the most interesting room in front of me. It was very beautifully painted to look like a garden, with huge flowers of every colour painted on the walls. Stars were painted on the ceiling. It was at least a story high and had beautifully hand carved furniture in a pale tan wood like pine.

A beautiful bed stood in the middle of the room with ornate feet. It stood out because draped across it was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He was carved himself after the Gods, gorgeous muscular body, long toned legs, beautiful face, chiseled jaw, and the most luscious green eyes the colour of soft ferns in the early morning. He had the longest head of hair I had ever seen. Miles of red luscious locks that seemed to go on forever. He had the most beautiful teeth and a crooked grin as he gazed at me from head to foot. I noticed the bulge in his tight trousers and hoped it was for me.

"Well hello there, stranger, what is your name and purpose of being here?" he asked lazily. His voice was like velvet and I was hooked as he licked his lips, unconsciously causing shivers in me.

"Um, Jasper Whitlock, at your service," I said, bowing dramatically. "Excuse my interruption, kind sir, but your singing words caused emotions in me and I had to check out the source."

"I see. Very well, you may stay. I am Edward Masen, Lord of this tower. I am held prisoner here by the lady Rosalie. She is a wicked witch and wishes for no-one else to have me but her. Unfortunately for her, I do not desire women. I desire men," he replied. His eyes were greedily drinking me in.

"Well, kind sir, it's your lucky day as I too only desire men. Pray tell, what would you have me do to you?" Before I knew it, I was standing naked and tied upside down by his hair. My cock was at the level of his mouth as he stood before me. He reached out and licked the head of it. I groaned at the hot wetness of his mouth as he circled his tongue slowly. He sucked me in deep into his throat hard.

"Fuck!" Goodness what this man could do with his mouth! He suckled, licked, nibbled, and coaxed my hard cock to bounce in ways I never thought of. He hadn't touched any other part of me except my cock, but then he didn't have to. My hole was puckered in anticipation.

He righted me enough to be able to return the compliment to his cock. I gazed into his hooded eyes and then launched myself at his cock and suckled it and gave him so much pleasure he came within seconds and I swallowed all he gave me. He released me then and, catching my hand, led me over to his bed.

"Jasper, my good man, I'm sorry I came too soon. I know not how to pleasure a man; I have been here since I was a babe with only Rosalie to guide me and she has never made me hard like you did just by standing in front of me. Pray, teach me all you know."

"Edward, of course I will, but first we must start like this." I reached over and kissed him, brushing my lips against his. He moaned softly and I took advantage of him, opening his lips to stick my tongue inside his mouth and lick his tongue. Oh God, he tasted divine, kind of minty and sweet. He tasted my tongue too and moaned into my mouth. I slid my hands up his biceps, up to his shoulders, and along his neck. Little goose bumps came up, following my hands, and he shivered a little. His eyes opened up to look into mine as my fingers reached the back of his neck. His hands reached out and clung on to my shoulders as if to steady himself. I continued kissing him, enjoying the play between tongues and playful biting of lips. His crooked smile sent shivers down into my growing cock again. I noticed that his cock was hitting against mine and he was moaning a little louder.

I lay him back down on the bed. A lovely scent of lavender rose up to meet him across his chest and rolling over on my stomach, I began biting my way down from his mouth to his ear and suckled on the lobe, probing the shell with my tongue and moving on down, biting my way down across his collar bone. His moans and little grunts were really turning me on. I got down to his nipple and licked it all around. By the time I bit his nipple gently, he was writhing and arching off the bed.

"Fuck!" he groaned.

I carried on down his torso, marvelling at his muscles, licking and sucking my way down to his hips. His cock was waving in the air now, the sweet smell of his precum was filling my nose and I could see a drop of clear liquid begin to run down the side of his cock. Not wanting to waste a drop, I reached over and licked it up from base to tip, causing him to utter profanities and grunt. His hands went to my head, trying to force my head down over him, but I pulled back saying, "Ah ahh ahhhhh."

He groaned and then acquiesced and let go of my head. I began to nibble on his hips, purposely going slowly because I knew it was driving him mad. He was thrashing on the bed and I saw his toes begin to curl. He had fisted the sheets with both hands and his knuckles were turning white to keep from grabbing onto me.

"Are you trying to kill me with want?"

"No, but you'll enjoy it all the more if you wait, you'll see," I smiled at him. He quirked back the sexy smirk at me. Biting his lip in between his teeth is a sight I want to remember forever.

I continued nibbling down over his hips, causing him to buck. The sweat was starting to form a sheen on my brow and I had to wipe it so it wouldn't drip in my eyes. I wanted nothing to stop me from this mighty view in front of me. His eyes were hooded and darkened with lust. His poor lip was white from him biting it. I crawled up his body and caught it gently between my own lips and bit down on it. Our teeth clashed roughly as we kissed passionately and I had a feeling like I wanted to climb inside him. I couldn't get close enough to him. I lay down flat on his stomach, leaning my full weight on him. He dragged his nails across my back, causing shivers to run down through me.

"Is this right? Is it okay?" he timidly asked me. I nodded and moaned in response. He rolled me over onto my back and copied my earlier movements of biting his way down to my shoulders.

"Mmmmm, yeah." He carried on biting and kissing down my body, his hardened cock resting on my thigh now. He rubbed it up against me as he bit down towards my nipples. I bucked off the bed when he bit down on one of them.

"Too hard..." I groaned.

"Sorry." He licked my nipple as if apologising to it, then he slowly licked it and kissed it gently and moved down my body till my cock was by his nose. I jiggled my body a bit till it slapped him in the face and we both laughed a little. Then his face changed to serious as he licked my precum, sucking it in long and slow like he was drinking, tasting my cum in his mouth.

"Salty," he said shyly and pulled his own cock, which turned me on further and made me gasp. He looked up and smirked at me. He lowered his mouth around the head of my cock and suckled it into his hot wet mouth. Thrills ran up and down my cock and body, causing me to buck and fist the sheets as the tension began to rise between us. I could feel his ball sacks beginning to harden along with my own.

I felt his hands all over my body and parts of his hair seemed to come to life and caressed my flesh too. It was interesting to see his red hair mixed with my blonde. All thoughts left my head except one when he deep throated me. I groaned long and hard and he groaned too. I felt the rumble in his chest grow. My cock got even harder. I caught his head and pushed it back. He looked up at me.

"Darling, if you're wanting me to screw you, you'd better stop, cause I won't be able to last at all."

"Sorry, but that was okay, right?"

"Hell yeah, that was better than okay!"

"What do you want me to do next?"

"Turn over and I'll show you. Get up on your knees and elbows. You'll get the hang of this quickly," I grinned at him. He looked up at me playfully and grinned back. I caught hold of his cock and pulled it and his face quickly shifted to lust, pure adulterated lust. Once on his knees, I scooted up behind him and started to rub his hole. He laughed a little at first but then started backing up towards my fingers and begging me, but he didn't seem to know what he was begging for.

I spat on my fingers, and on his hole, making it smooth and wet. Slowly, I pushed the tip of my finger inside his hole. He bucked, causing my finger to slip in a bit more. I left it there without making it move in any further and let him get used to it there. He backed up more when he was ready.

"Just breathe and let yourself relax, Edward. It's okay. It'll feel a bit funny at first but believe me, it'll be hot really quickly." I rubbed his cock for him and he started to go hard again and groaned out slowly. When he was ready, he backed up more until my knuckle was hitting the back of his ass.

Before long, I had three fingers up his ass and he was wet inside and begging me for more. So I grabbed my cock, covered it in spit, and slowly stuck the tip into his tight little ass. He groaned and moaned and pulled his own cock a bit more. I caressed his ball sacks as I inched in another bit, and his hole began to widen to take me in. By the time I'd gotten up against his ass cheeks, his hole had widened to take me in completely. I stayed where I was, waiting for him to do the work for a while. He did so a lot faster than I thought he would. We were both moaning and groaning and grunting every time one of us moved. I got myself comfortable, holding onto his hips, and then slowly I began to ride him. Both of us were so sensitive as I moved a little faster inside of him.

"Oh fuck," we moaned in unison.

I grunted and Edward grunted as I began rutting into him. I grabbed his hips and pulled him tighter towards me as I pumped in and out of him, feeling my balls getting tighter.

"Yes, do it to me!" he screamed as I felt my cum shooting up my cock and I grunted out, "I'm coming in your ass now Edward!"

With that, I felt my hot cum spray inside him and Edward shot his load all over the sheets, his ass clenched around my cock, milking it dry. He made me cum so hard that I felt if it were possible, it would be drooling out of his mouth. I collapsed against him on the bed and felt my flaccid cock slip out of his ass. I felt the hot liquid pour from his channel as it trickled down onto the bed beneath our spent bodies. Leaning in, I bit onto his shoulder, marking him.

Rolling over so we were facing each other, knees touching, I kissed him.

"Thanks Jasper, th...th...that was the best sex I've ever had in my life. How can I ever repay you?"

"How about you come away with me and leave this tower?"

"But I can't get out. I've only ever let Rosalie up, and now you. My hair is the means," he said, indicating reams of hair that seemed to be flowing out of every corner of the room.

"Why not cut your hair and we can make a rope out of it and get away that way?"

"Oh, that's a great idea," he smirked at me. We got a pair of scissors and I proceeded to give Edward his first ever haircut. I cut it up quite short. Mind you, that did wonders for our cocks as the erogenous zones at the nape caused more mischief for us. We cut the hair, made love again, and then made a rope out of the hair and tied it securely onto the leg of the bed.

Edward packed up whatever possessions he wanted to bring with him. Leaving the tower, I found my horse and we both climbed on top of him and rode away to Edward's kingdom where we fucked happily ever after!

**So let me know what you think, this is the first of the Fairy tales. Please review me and let me know.**


	2. LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD

**This is a slash story so if you don't like it or are not aged at least 18 then turn back**

**now. Do not blame me if you have to bleach your eyes...**

**Thank you so much to my beta Mrs. Agget, who puts up with my imagination and**

**helps get it in order. And to my pre-reader Kgq who makes me smile and to my**

**muse DPD...who shares my love of dirty thoughts...the dark ones lol... Who helps**

**me out in my hour of need...lol snort! :D you know who you are!**

**Just to let you all know that there will be a series to these Fairy Tails er Tales lol**

**and the next one is in the 'pipe' line. Hope ye enjoy it and please review me and let**

**me know what ye think even if it's a smiley face...Please do not flame me.**

LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD

I was on my way to grandma's house, picking flowers for her along the way, she was sick and

in need of a little minding. My mom had made her a meat pie and asked me to drop it over

to her. I decided to go through the forest as it was a shortcut. So I pulled on my grey skinny

jeans and my favourite red hoodie.

Mom called me her 'Little Red Riding Hood' whenever I wore this. Kissing her on the cheek

she playfully told me to stay on the path and not to talk to any strange wolves. I laughed at

her. "Don't worry Mom, I'll be careful."

I picked several flowers and my basket was getting heavy. I stopped to have a little drink of

water as all this walking was thirsty work. I noticed that I had strayed away from the path I

was on and walked around a bit trying to get my bearings.

Sitting down on a log after passing the same group of bushes that looked like a pile of

mushrooms for the fourth time, I reached into my back pocket for my phone, but swore when

I realised I had left it at home.

Pinching my nose as I sat there, trying to think what I could do in my predicament, I heard

the strains of a familiar tune—the very one playing on my Ipod.

You look so good

You look like jello

Oh me and you could get down

If it were yellow

Yellow Jello

Me and you

We would make quite a pair

People would stare

And they'd dare to ask

'What's up with that?'

I said 'Jello'

Let's get some yellow Jello 'n mellow

We could beat that fellow

Jello

you and me

We, we'd be so slippery

If we were covered in Jello

Yellow Jello

You and me

We look like quite a scene

When we walked about on the street

Covered in Jello

Yellow Jello

We could be red fellows

Covered in yellow Jello

Just you and me

We wouldn't mellow

Watch the television

Yes officer some kind of show

Any kind of show you know

That makes us Jello

That makes us yellow

Mellow some Jello

You like Jello pudding pops?

Well, I do too

That's pretty sweet

I walked towards the sounds and to my surprise there in the flesh and I mean flesh—naked

as the day he was born—his head thrown back, hat hanging on a string down his back with

cowboy boots on was the very famous rock star Jasper 'Wolf' Whitlock.

I felt a bulge grow in my trousers as they became painfully tight.

Kneeling down behind the tree I was standing at, I stared at him with absolute lust. I could

tell he was randy as hell, he was singing 'Jello' as he stroked himself between his fingers. I

crawled over to him until I was kneeling in front of him, nose to cock.

"Can I help you with that?" I asked him huskily, licking my lips. He jumped back in shock as

he stared at me. Seeming to be in some kind of daze, his hand was still on his cock and he

saw me looking back and forth between his sweet lust filled eyes and his hard cock that was

pulsing in his hand.

He seemed to hesitate for a second and then with a shrug of his shoulders he walked up to

me and smacked me in the face with his cock. He held onto it as he stuck it into my mouth.

The taste of it as it entered my mouth was sweet as honey.

I stroked my cock through my trousers. It was painfully hard. He gasped as I deep throated

his cock all the way to the hilt. He pulled it out of my mouth again and slapped it against

my face several times, dipping it in my mouth often but never long enough for me to suck. I

smacked his ass hard and waited to see what he'd do. The moans and deep groans that left

his throat had me panting.

He pushed his cock deeply down my throat and I choked on it. That seemed to excite him

further, pulling his cock slowly out of my mouth. I rubbed my fingers over his tight ball sacks

and he grunted as he tried to push his cock deep into my throat again. I was ready this time

and I caught it clamping my lips down on his cock head only. I licked it and slurped it until I

could feel it growing literally in my mouth. My hole was puckering and I was quite happy to

be topped out here in the wilderness.

Jasper gave a long groan and moaned as he said,

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna blow!" and with that he exploded hot reams of juicy cum all over my

face. He even got some in my hair.

Fuck, I wanted his load in me.

I had unzipped my trousers and pulled out my cock as I was blowing him off and I was so

ready to cum too.

Jasper turned around and went to his tent, pulled out a cloth and cleaned himself off and then

went into the tent and zipped it up.

I stared at the tent in shock. What? What about me? My turn? Fucking rock stars, didn't even

ask me my name.

"Excuse me," I called out to him. "Excuse me, what the fuck?" I heard the zip being pulled

down as he stuck his head out.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked as if he had never seen me before. WHAT?

I was speechless. I shrugged my shoulders, I might have known, and who'd the hell want to screw

me, still I needed to get to my grandma's house.

"I'm lost, can you tell me how to get back to the path again."

"Go over that way," he said indicating back the way I had come, "pass the two trees that look

like they are joined and go around the bush on the left and you'll be there." He ducked back

inside and closed the zipper. I tucked my now flaccid cock back into my trousers and followed

the directions he gave me.

The further away I walked the crosser I got. How fucking dare he take advantage of me like

that and not offer to at least give me a wank even if he didn't want to blow me.

I got to grandma's house in under a half an hour. I had calmed down a little by then. I

knocked on the door. A strange deep voice called out

"Who is it?"

"Hello grandma, it's me Little Red Riding Hood, otherwise known as Edward, your loving

Grandson." I replied.

"How lovely! Do come in my dear." croaked the voice. Wow grandma sounds awfully hoarse—

I thought—I must put on the kettle and make her some lovely tea. When I let myself into her

cottage with the key from under the mat I didn't recognise her.

She had a pink knit hat pulled on tightly onto her head, right down to her eyebrows, a high

necked night gown and the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"Grandmother! Your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" I asked her, my voice

full of concern.

"Oh, I just have touch of a cold, nothing to worry yourself about my dear." she replied.

"Would you like some tea? Mom has sent a homemade meat pie for your supper."

"Yes dear, that would be lovely" and suddenly 'she' jumped up from the bed and there

standing was Jasper Wolf Whitlock, in his cowboy boots and my grandmother's clothes. I

gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here and where is my grandmother?" I started to call her.

"Chill dude, she's gone out somewhere with some guy named Hunter. Message on the fridge."

"How did you get in here?" I glared at him, half horny and full of rage at his rejection at the

same time.

"Same as you, key under the mat, it's always the same for houses out as far away as this one

is. Now how 'bout you servicing my cock again like you did before."

"Excuse me...servicing your what now? How dare you break into my grandmother's house

and assume that I would go anywhere near that cock of yours again? I glared at him and

wiggled my finger in my ear as if I hadn't heard him right.

"But you're so good at giving head!" he said in a pleading voice. "Come on, I'll even blow you

this time, please."

"No," I said turning my back on him. He reached over to me and started to rub my chest,

grazing his nails across my nipples, which of course rose to little peaks betraying my body.

"You know you want to," he said again.

"I do, but not with you!" I declared and pulled away from him. My cock started to rise in my

pants making it painful to walk away from him. He caught up to me easily and leaned in and

kissed me on the lips.

I jerked away still cross with him. He caught my arm and dragged me towards grandma's

bed.

"Come on please, I'll do anything you ask, just, please." he said staring deeply into my eyes,

pleading me. I said nothing as he leaned over to kiss me once more, running his hand around

the nape of my neck as his other hand stroked my cock inside my jeans.

I kept my hands on my hips, determined to seem aloof. My pulsing cock had other ideas as it

bounced at his touch.

He moaned softly, and that sent sensations buzzing through my body. I moaned too as he

latched onto my nipple like he was looking for milk.

God what he could do with his teeth and tongue had me moving into his hand as it continued

its slow torture of my cock through my trousers.

I pulled off his nightie and there he stood in all his glory same as before. He dragged off

my t-shirt and cast it away on the ground on top of his nightie. His hand rubbed over my

stomach and inched its way lower as he opened the belt and buttons of my jeans and

reaching in his hand he pulled out my straining cock.

He knelt at my feet and the first time his tongue licked my cock had me grunting and arching

myself off the bed into his mouth. He stopped sucking and looked up at me while I moaned

"Oh yeah, mmmmm, fuck, yeah."

He continued sucking me and then pulled my jeans off, down to my shoes which he whipped

off too. Then he pushed me back on the bed while he sucked me off. I tried grabbing his cock

too but he kept pushing my hand away.

He pushed his hand up to my face and his fingers landed on my mouth so I sucked on one of

them, imitating real life. He gasped and looked up at me as I sucked his finger in all the way

up to the knuckle.

"Hmmmmm, that feels so good."

He ground his cock up against mine and caught hold of the two of them in his hand and

began to rock back and forth sliding our cocks against each other. 'Fuck me! That was hot!' I

thought as I watched them move together.

I grabbed onto his ass and pulled the cheeks apart, running my finger up and down his crack.

His head fell against my shoulder as a low groan ripped from his throat and his cock pulsed

hotly against my stomach.

Oh, so Jasper likes the feel of my fingers so close to his hole.

So I did it again and again, getting closer at every swipe. His groans were becoming sharper

and his breathing became more laboured as I finally touched his hole. He bucked into me

again.

"Oh fuck yah Edward! Do it again. Please!" he groaned.

I flipped him over onto his knees and started to lick his hole. Spitting down on it as I stuck

a finger in, it slipped in quite quickly. Before long I had four fingers in his hole and he was

riding my fingers, begging for me to fuck him. I reached into the pockets of my jeans but

remembered that I'd brought no condoms with me.

"Hey Jasper, you got any condoms?" he shook his head.

"Wasn't expecting to be needing any out here."

"Fuck," I thought my cock started dying slightly.

"Here, lookie what I found." I looked up as I heard the rattle of a drawer and saw Jasper

had his hand inside it. He pulled out a spritzer bottle of clear liquid and some condoms. He

handed the bottle to me and whaddya know? It was lube!

"Ew, fuck! I don't wanna think why that is there next to my grandma's bed, but hell I

suppose she wouldn't mind if we used some, since I have to listen to her safe sex lecture all

the time!" He nodded, laughing a little.

I put on a condom and damn if it wasn't the perfect size—Mr. Hunter must be big! I squirted

some lube onto it. I squirted some more lube into my hand and rubbed it onto Jasper's sweet

tight ass too. I could hardly believe I was about to fuck a rock star's ass! He reached back

and stroked my cock for me. God! He was in a hurry!

"Oh Edward, what a great big cock you've got!" he said. With that remark, he managed to

make my cock grow even bigger! It twitched and throbbed like an untamed horse! I smirked

and said,

"All the better to fuck you with!" and I stuck the tip of my cock into his welcoming ass and

kept sliding it in until my ball sacks were hitting off his. Jasper gasped as he got used to my

wide girth.

"Oh God, you're so big!" he groaned,

My boy was impatient and started thrusting back into me, as I slowly rocked with him, riding

him in time to his grunts and groans. As my ball sacks started to get harder I stepped up the

pressure and pumped into him harder and harder as we both groaned and moaned. I reached

down and rubbed his ball sacks too.

"Go faster. Harder. Please Edward...Faster... yeaaaahhhhh, just like that... yeahhhhh..."

I was grinding into him with earnest, and I could feel my orgasm building up. The slapping

sound of ass to groin echoed around the bedroom like thunder.

Jasper shifted his weight to support himself on one hand only, freeing his right one to curl his

fingers around his own erection. That was so erotic I had to lean a little to watch.

I couldn't resist having him on my hand again, so I reached around and covered Jazz's hand

with mine, entwining my fingers with his, stroking him in time with my thrusts, pumping him

furiously.

Something wasn't right, I got restless—something was missing. I needed him closer, I needed

his warmth heating me up even more. I let go of his hip and hooked my left arm around his

waist, pulling him flush with my body.

"Oh, yeah..." That's what I was talking about!

I feasted on his now sweaty skin, biting and licking and sucking on his shoulder, back, and

neck. Jasper's grunts and moans were louder, and his movements more frantic!

With my eyes shut, I felt his left hand reaching for my hair, pulling me even closer. I felt

his whole body shiver while I sucked on the sensitive spot right where his neck meets his

shoulder and I heard him utter,

"I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come... Fuuuuccccck!"

His admission and orgasm were my undoing and I shot streams of cum into his heat, his

muscles clenching around my cock, massaging me, meeting my need for friction.

Our sweaty bodies kept rubbing against each other, until there was no more of our essence

left.

Coming back from our oh so mighty high, Jasper smirked and observed,

"We should go before your grandma and Mr. Hunter come home." to which I replied,

"We'd better hurry! It would be really hard for us to run from Mr. Hunter with our pants down

around our ankles, don't ya think Mr. Wolf?" I grinned at him earning one more lazy and

lingering kiss.

Leaving a note on the fridge, we let grandma know about the meat pie mom had sent her.

The basket with the flowers I collected on the way was neatly placed in the centre of her

kitchen table.

I hope we have made the bed the way it was before, we don't need grandma burning her

brain cells trying to guess what had happened in her room. We also opened the window so

the sex scents could be replaced by the fresh breeze from the forest.

I playfully smacked Jasper on the ass, firmly stuck his hat on his head, and we left grandma's

house and fucked happily ever after...


	3. SINDERFELLA

**This is a slash story so if you don't like it or are not aged at least 18 then turn back now. Do not blame me if you have to bleach your eyes...**

**Thank you so much to my beta jmolly, who puts up with my imagination and helps get it in order. And to my pre-reader ****jasper1863hale**** who makes me smile and to my muse DPD...who shares my love of dirty thoughts...the dark ones lol... and Stolen Angel who loves my pervy sense of humour… you know who you are!**

**Just to let you all know that there will be a series to these Fairy Tails erm Tales lol and the next one is in the 'pipe' line. Hope ye enjoy it and please review me and let me know what ye think even if it's just a smiley face...Please do not flame me.**

**Thanks too to all the people who took the time to review my stories…..ye have made me smile, feel great, crack up laughing and ye have made my day. I love writing these stories. Thanks too to those who have added my stories or added me as a favourite writer.**

**Song choices are George Michael….I want your sex and Soul II Soul However Do you Want me**

**SINDERFELLA**

I hate my life. My father, Emmett Cullen, has left to make his fortune and left me in the cold cruel charge of my evil stepmother Rosalie and her two ugly, evil sons Alec and James. 'The Uglies!' He would be very upset if he knew that I was having such a poor upbringing - looking like a ragamuffin, tattered clothes, little food, and made to do all the chores in the house - while the others lived as richly as possible.

One day my stepmother came rushing in, after meeting the mailman, waving a white card in her hand.

"Boys, Boys, look, come here quickly!" she called out. My brothers pushed me roughly out of the way to get past. Knocking me to the floor, they tipped over the pan and ashes from the fire that I'd just cleaned up.

"Oooh, Clumsyrella made a mess," snickered my hateful ugly stepbrother James. He was so ugly with warts, beady eyes, a big nose, dirty greasy blond hair, and such a big ass that it made me wonder how he got pants to cover it. Perhaps from an outdoors store, in the tent section. Alec—my other stepbrother—laughed too and kicked the pan further across the room making an even bigger mess.

He echoed his brother saying "Ya Clumsyrella, clean up this mess." God, he was even uglier than James if that were possible. He had warts on his nose and chin, yellow teeth, the worst breath that smelled like something died in his mouth and he was born with no eyebrows so he had a horrid black line drawn across where they should be. He made me want to vomit.

Anyway I'm getting distracted. Mother who was in the parlour was calling the boys to her, the excitement in her voice was high.

"What is it Mother?" they gushed at her.

"We have been invited to go to the Prince's ball, it's his Coming Out Ball" Mother declared. I stuck my head in the door to see what they're reaction was.

Oh God, Prince Edward, I half swooned. I have been in love with him for such a long time, ever since I saw him at that parade in town for the festival of the flowers. He looked so gorgeous sitting in an open carriage being pulled by a team of 4 white horses decked in red roses. He himself was tall, lean and had an air of elegance about him. His hair seemed like woven auburn silk, his green eyes were bright and dazzling. He had a crooked grin that sent shivers down through my body and made my heart melt on sight. He was beautiful to look at, chiseled jaw and a slightly crooked nose, that, rather than take from his looks, seemed to add to them. He was a very gorgeous man. Yes I was in love with this man.

"Not you Sinderella," my stepmother said, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Why would Prince Edward send you an invitation? Please, you're soooo second class. He only wants beautiful people like us…." Alec said in his whiny voice.

"Don't you have chores to do?" James snickered.

"Yeah like polishing my shoes till I can see my own reflection, and cleaning my clothes for the ball," Alec said.

I turned away dejectedly from the door and went about my chores without complaining, just to have a quiet life.

The quiet turn to hectic and crazy in the days that followed as my demanding stepkinfolk turned me inside out doing things for them. Sewing and mending, cleaning and polishing, fluffing and primping until finally the night of the ball arrived.

With much bother and ado they finally left, waving cheekily at me as I stood at the door, as they drove off in their carriage. I moved to my quarters in the basement of the house and gladly pulled off my shoes and rubbed my sore feet. I added another lump of coal to the fire, trying to enjoy the warmth of it, but it was hard when it was so cold down here.

I heard a rattle behind me and jumped up to discover a strange man in front of me. He was dressed so oddly and he had the biggest toothy white grin on his face. His skin was tanned and his hair was short black with blond streaks running through it. He had little wings growing out of his back...They were silver and sparkly.

He wore a black see through shirt that was tied by one button down near his waist and a silver chain that was long and lying against his chest. His black leather trousers were very tight and showed off his semi-bulge. He wore black leather shoes made of the finest quality and held a white stick in his hand.

"Wh...who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Why Darling...I'm Jacob, your fairy godfather, can't you tell?" he grinned at me. "I'm here to help you get ready to go to the ball to meet your darling prince!" he said in this weird high voice.

"Well that's not going to happen, he won't want anything to do with me."

"Darling, that's where you're wrong, trust me that guy's got the hots for you and baby you ain't going nowhere looking like you do. Let Jacob do his magic. First, I need a pumpkin, four mice and a cat."

I dashed outside and got what he asked for, wondering what the heck he wanted them for. He had followed me outside so I put them on the ground in front of him. He started waving his white stick and muttered some words that sounded a bit like Bippety Boppety Boo.

"Step back baby."

*Whoosh* There was a puff of white smoke and suddenly a beautiful golden carriage was in front of me complete with 4 white horses with black leather harnesses. A footman stood waiting beside the carriage smiling at me. "Wow, the cat!" I smirked.

"Now, that's the ride sorted. Hmmmm" he said looking me over and with one hand on his waist. He smirked and then in another puff of white smoke *whoosh* I looked down to find myself dressed beautifully too. I had a black button up shirt with short sleeves, tight black leather trousers and black shoes.

"Whoa there Darling…he won't be able to keep his hands off of you looking like you do. Nobody there will recognise you." Jacob said, looking at me from head to toe and licking his lips. I shook my head, wondering what he was talking about. A big mirror appeared in front of me and I gasped when I realised the hunk standing in front of it was me! A black mask adorned my eyes; my normally blond shaggy hair was slicked back from my forehead; my chin wore a day old scruff; my clothing showed just how toned and sexy my body was from working hard all day long. Who'd have thought house work would make my body look hot. I smiled at my reflection.

Looking back at my fairy godfather I smirked at him and asked "Wow, am I dreaming?"

"No Darling, you're not. Off you go. Get him," he said smacking me on the ass as I climbed up the little steps. I sat down and leaned out of the carriage window to thank my fairy godfather and he was floating beside my window, _his little wings do work_, I thought, sparkling, with little glittery stars twinkling around them.

"One thing Darling, I must warn you, the magic will wear off at midnight and you will become your ragged self again. Be gone before then or your secret will be out" and then in a flash of white light *poof* he disappeared.

I got more and more excited the closer I got to the ball. But my nerves got to me too...what if Jacob was wrong and I was recognised, I'd never have freedom again.

A little voice in my ear reminded me "All will be well. Be sexy, you're hot baby."

I got out of the carriage with the help of my footman. My former cat Binks, and I went toward the main Palace doors. I was awed by the beauty of the place. So grand. Beautiful and shiny, lots of gold. Prince Edward was so rich. Why would he want to be with lowly ole me? As I reached the door that led to the entrance I took a deep breath and a strange confidence filled my body. I was hot; no-one would know me. Maybe I could even flirt with my stepbrothers and they wouldn't know me. Ha, I laughed to myself and then shuddered at the thought of it.

The ball room was spectacular: a semi-darkened room, flashing neon lights acting like a firework show indoors, glitter pieces falling from the heavens, flashing disco balls spinning on the ceiling. Dancers were hanging from long pieces of cloth suspended from the ceiling, doing acrobatics. Music was thumping and there were dancers, all male, all over the place-grinding and dancing to it. Looking around me, I noticed that I was the only one wearing a mask.

An idea popped into my head that would help me to capture the Prince in my web. A song might draw his attention exclusively to me. Back when I was first became obsessed with Edward, I started writing a song about what I'd wanted from him. I carried the music around with me at all times, (in case my brothers got a hold of it). I pulled out the music and handed it to the musicians, feeling brave with my mask on and knowing that no-one could possibly recognise me. I threw myself into a song.

Grinding my body and swinging my hips, gyrating to the rhythm, pushing my body low, as if I was riding him and I was on top. I stared at Edward across the floor as I sang my heart out. Rocking my body and wiggling my ass at the crowd, which elicited cat calls and whoot whoots from the other men on the dance floor. With one hand on my thigh, up close to my crotch and swaying to beat I started: 

There's things that you guess

And things that you know

There's boys you can trust

And girls that you don't

There's little things you hide

And little things that you show

Sometimes you think you're gonna get it

But you don't and that's just the way it goes

I swear I won't tease you

Won't tell you no lies

I don't need no bible

Just look in my eyes

I've waited so long baby

Now that we're friends

Every man's got his patience

And here's where mine ends

I want your sex

I want your love

I want your sex

I want your...sex

It's playing on my mind

It's dancing on my soul

It's taken so much time

So why don't you just let me go

I'd really like to try

Oh I'd really love to know

When you tell me you're gonna regret it

Then I tell you that I love you but you still say no!

I swear I won't tease you

Won't tell you no lies

I don't need no bible

Just look in my eyes

I've waited so long baby

Out in the cold

I can't take much more boy

I want your sex

I want your love

I want your... Sex

I want your

Sex

I kept staring at Edward during my performance and sang right into the mic, holding it up close to my mouth, playing with it as if I was gonna suck a cock. He came up walking cat-like towards me and danced in front of me. His hair was messy, his eyes were hooded and he was grinding his body in time to the song.

Prince Edward, in the flesh, dressed in a hot black sleeveless shirt and tight pants! His hands, waving in the air above his head, was here, in front of me. He was dancing and shaking his ass, staring at me as if I was something to eat. He wore a lazy smile , as his eyes bored into mine. The tension between us could be cut with a knife. I felt an intense sizzle shoot into my cock which sprung up painfully hard and as I exaggerated my movements on the stage I noticed his movements echoed mine: 

It's natural

It's chemical (let's do it)

It's logical

Habitual (can we do it?)

It's sensual

But most of all...

Sex is something we should do

Sex is something for me and you

Sex is natural - sex is good

Not everybody does it

But everybody should

Sex is natural - sex is fun

Sex is best when it's... One on one

One on one

whoooah

I'm not your father...

whooah

. I'm not your brother

whooah...Talk to your sister …..whooah

I am a lover

C-c-c-c-come on

What's your definition of dirty baby

What do you consider pornography

Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby

Don't you think it's time you had sex with me

What's your definition of dirty baby

What do you call pornography

Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby

Don't you think it's time you had sex with me

Sex with me

Sex with me

Have sex with me

C-c-c-c-come on.

When the song ended, a riotous cheer went up for me and I smiled only at him. A slow lecherous surge tore up from my cock and it came out through my predatory eyes making me bite my bottom lip. He mimicked me, I got off the stage and went towards him just as the regular music started up again.

One of my favourites, **Soul II Soul….however do you want me **thumped in my ears….as the music filled my soul and the lyrics popped out; I began swaying my hips in time to the beat slowly and erotically: 

Back to life, back to reality

Back to life, back to reality

Back to life, back to reality

Back to the here and now yeah

Show me how decide what you want from me

Tell me maybe i could be there for you

How ever do you want me how

How ever do you need me

How ever do you want me

How ever do you need me how

How ever do you want me

How ever do you need me

Back to life back to the present time

Back from a fantasy

Tell me now take the initiative

I'll leave it in your hands until your ready

I felt myself being drawn even closer to Edward; he now had his hands on my hips as he pulled me closer to him. I felt his bulge in his pants as he ground himself up against me. He leaned in and licked the shell of my ear. I shuddered.

He spoke into my ear then "Saw you from across the room. I'm Edward, thought you'd like a dance." I stared at him feeling suddenly at a loss for words. I mentally shook myself and realised I could either be all shy and girly with him or I could relax and make him want me more. So I smirked at him and ground up against him too.

I put my hands around his neck and swayed with him in time to the music. I stared at him with his eyes shut and when the song was over I moved away from him. I don't know why I did that but I decided that if he really wants me he's would have to ask for it. I moved around the floor and danced with a few other guys as I made my way to the far side near the bar. Next thing I knew, Edward barged into the group I was grinding in and pushed himself up against me, effectively pushing the other guys away. I could feel his hard bulge pressing on mine! Looking into his eyes I grinned at him.

"You left before I could ask you your name."

"Yes," I said, feeling powerful. I moved to leave again, but he reached out his arm.

"I'm not done with you yet, I want you to suck me now." I smirked. He indicated to a door at the back of the room. I smirked again and licked my lips, but when he turned to head in that direction I went in the opposite one. I smiled when I saw him looking around him in anger and confusion. Obviously no-one refuses the Prince!

Every now and again I would catch a glimpses of him wandering around, looking at different men, looking for me, pushing them away in disgust, then finding me, his eyes would turn hooded with lust and he'd make a beeline for me. I laughed darkly as I once again evaded him. This was fun and and it was making me insanely horny. I smiled, loving the thrill of the chase, palming my own bulge as I saw him make his way over to me again. I ducked away out through an open window and into the fresh air. Immediately, I felt his arms snake around my throat and down my chest, as if to keep me from sneaking off again. He licked as much of the back of my neck that he could reach and he growled into my ear, sucking on the lobe and letting it slide out through his teeth. I shivered excitedly.

"You're not going to get away this time," he said in a voice thick with lust. Rubbing his cock against my ass. He demanded "now drop on your knees and suck my cock." I circled around to face him, folding my arms defiantly, and shook my head.

"You do know who I am don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck don't you want to suck my cock? This is MY party." He said in a sulky voice.

I started to open my trousers. "Why the fuck do you think I'm gonna suck your cock for you?"

He glared at me, biting his lip.

"Cause you want my dick in your mouth don't you? You want to feel a big one up your ass, you want me to take you from behind and fuck you."

He surprised me by nodding, a smirk playing on his cheek, his eyes turning black with lust. I continued opening my trousers I waited for him to bend down in front of me but he surprised me instead by reaching for my head, pulling my lips to his and kissing me hard. I felt instantly harder and groaned.

"Fuck."

He hummed in my ear. His breath was caressing it and it made my pants really tight. I felt his fingers slide down into my underwear as he rubbed my cock. He was staring into my eyes when he said, "you have beautiful eyes! Take off the mask so I can see you when you cum." He roughly gasped and grunted as he knelt down in front of me and started to suck my cock. I bucked into him as the first heat from his mouth touched my dick.

"Oh! fuck yeah," I moaned, feeling it being sucked into a soft wet cave, and at what his tongue was doing, licking and slurping. His hand was fisting my dick. _Damn! Prince Charming is sucking my dick! _I thought smirking to myself. He was looking up at me through his eyelashes and he moaned over me, the look of desire in his hooded eyes made me feel like I was hot, the hottest man alive right now.

"MMMMM. yeah, Fuck me!" I moaned loudly. With a sudden rush I felt my balls tighten, it was too much, too fast.

"Sire, I'm gonna cum." He pulled me out of his mouth and smirked at me. "Did I say you could cum?"

I shook my head as he latched onto my dick again and I grunted with need to shoot my load into the back of his throat. My fingers dragged through his hair, tugging hard, while I held his head over my cock and forcing myself down his throat. Pumping into his mouth, elicited grunts from him as he breathed over my cock. His fingers caressed my sacks.

He stopped when we heard a little cough and a clearing of the throat politely behind us. I was startled and then noticed that the music had ended inside and a clock was chiming. I suddenly remembered what Jacob had said would happen when I heard the clock chime 12 midnight! I realised that Edward would freak out when he saw me in my ugly clothes. I had to get out of there, but how could I with him attached to my dick?. _Fuck! Bloody Magic and Bloody Awful Timing...story of my life._

"Yes," Edward asked, his voice gruff with lust. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Sorry sir, but your father and mother wish you to come inside." I hurriedly pulled up my trousers when Edward spun around to address the man.

He kept one hand on my face as he crossly said, "Well I'm not done here just yet."

"Er, I have to go anyway" I said and I tried to pull away from him. He caught hold of my mask as I jumped off the balcony and dropped to the hedges below with a loud thud and an oof sound.

"Oh, he just jumped off. Quick go see if he's ok." Was the last thing I heard from Edward.

I ran like a bat outta hell to get away before the guards could come down and check on me. I didn't even bother waiting for the cat to follow. I was gasping and panting and bent over (holding my side from the stitch I had there) and half tucked into a bush when I heard footsteps. I hopped into the bush to hide, trying to control my painful gasps for air, stuffing my fist into my mouth.

"Any sign of him?" I heard the Prince ask. Another man replied in the negative. Then I heard Edward give a sad sigh and it made my heart race in my chest and my pants get tighter again. I really was going to have to see to my 'swollen' problem when I got home.

When I figured the coast was clear I hopped out of the bush again and made my way home through a couple of fields. My clothes had turned ragged again.

I had barely gotten home when my stepkinfolk came through the front door roaring and shouting and arguing with each other.. Grumpy-as-hell (what else was new). I was surprised they were home so early. So I made my way out to the hall.

"So how was his majesty's ball?" I asked innocently.

"Well it was going great until some strange man got up on stage and started serenading the Prince and after that it was boring as hell cause the prince was distracted for the rest of the night, playing a game of cat and mouse with the masked stranger. Then the prince came in from being outside with this guy and called a halt to the ball. And he was in a foul mood too." James moaned.

"I was next to dance with him before that freak came in," Alec moaned.

"Never mind darlings, there will be other balls. SinderFella, a cup of tea in my room immediately!" my stepmother ordered.

I finally got to go to my room and relax when the others were in bed. I thought back over my night out. I lay back in my bed, thinking about the way Edward had looked at me while I was singing to him made me get hard again, so reaching down I rubbed myself through the soft cotton of my underwear. Mmmmm it felt so good. Soon I had a major hard on tenting my pants. I continued groping myself through the pouch, gently squeezing my testicles through the fabric and rubbing the outline of my big cock. I reached under me and rubbed my ass through the cotton too.

A small, sticky damp patch of pre-cum appeared on the front of my briefs. I slipped one hand down inside the front of my briefs and rubbed some of it around the-head with my fingertips. Pulling off my underwear, I turned over in my bed so that I was kneeling down and facing the bed-as If I was readying myself for a lover, and pumped myself into my hands imagining that Edward was behind me, holding my hips and grinding his dick against my ass while dragging his tongue slowly down my spine..

I lay down and rubbed my bare body on the bed and then I started to hump the sheet, my bare bottom going up and down as I imagined that Edward was under me and our cocks were rubbing against each other.. I started off slowly, but quickly sped up. Soon I was humping like the energizer bunny, my hips thrusting fast and furious as I fucked the soft, sheets with my hot, hard cock. I was breathing hard now, and moaning loudly and Oh fuck! I flicked myself over so I was lying now on my back.

My fingers folded around my cock as I wanked in a wild frenzy, jerking my cock very fast and hard. Sweat was pouring off my body and my strangled moans filled the air as I approached climax. I was trying to stay quiet so the others wouldn't hear me.

"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, I'm Gonna fucking cum, I'm gonna…..ohhhhh, I'm gonna oohhhhh cummmmm". I felt a hot glow in my groin, my ass muscles clenched tight, my back arched and I let out an involuntary groan, "Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhh, Arghhhh I'm cummmmming ! Ooooohhhhhhhhhh, Oooooohhhhhhhhh!" I started to cum in a crashing orgasm, waves of pleasure washing over me, my whole body shaking and shuddering, my cock twitching and pulsing and shooting stream after stream of thick, hot cum high in the air. My cum landed all over, splashing down on me, my belly, my chest, my dick, my balls and the bed. I continued to pump my cock till it was all done, then squeezed my balls hard and slumped backward, sighing in ecstasy. Thinking of Edward doing the same thing to my image, I fell sound asleep.

I woke to excited voices, footsteps and shouts.

"SinderFella, SinderFella. Where is that brat?" my stepmother was hollering for me. I stretched, smiling as I remembered the night before, got dressed and went upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh there you are Sinderella, about time for you. We are starving and want our breakfast right now.!" Alec and James chorused together.

"Oh my goodness, Rosalie said. "Would you look at that." she said again without giving further details.

"What?" asked the Uglies, both craning their necks over to see what she was talking about. I served their cereal, toast and tea while bustling around them. I was dying with curiosity myself.

"It seems that the stranger at the ball has captured the interest of our fair prince and that he is on a search for the wearer of a mask that the stranger left behind before rushing off into the moonlight last night. The Prince himself is going to pay a visit to each household so that all the menfolk may try on the wishes to find the wearer and they can go off and live happily ever after."

I felt fear crawl up my spine. O_h God, what if they find out it was me...He'll have me hanged for sure._

I hastened to finish my chores so that I would be free to be out of the house when he came to call. But unfortunately, my mother had other plans for me. I had to have the house sparkling clean.

"For when his Majesty comes a calling and finds that the mask fits one of my beautiful sons, we will live happily ever after!" _Yeah, like either of them have a chance in hell._

I was in the kitchen setting the fire in the oven when there came a loud rapping. The Uglies squealed with excitement as they rushed to the door. Looking around me, I realised that there was no place I could hide.

"Is this all the men that live here?" I heard the velvety voice of Edward fill my chest and rumble down to my groin.

"Yes, squealed the Uglies."

"Here, try on this mask," I heard as I dared to peek out the door, curiosity winning just as James placed my mask over his eyes. Edward walked right up to him, stared into his eyes and shook his head.

"NO, it's not you. Next!" Alec pushed James out of the way as he placed the mask over his face. Edward looked deep into his eyes too and sighed, shaking his head, his shoulders slumping "No." Turning to his guard he said. "What am I going to do? He's the one, and I've made every guy in the kingdom try this on and I've failed to find him. Whatever will I do?"

I heard a *whoosh* behind me and found myself being forced out into the hallway. Edward looked up "Who are you?". He pointed to me and then to a spot in front of him and waited expectantly for me to do so. Half of me wanted to fold my arms and stand back defiantly, open up the buttons of my trousers to jog his memory, but then I knew that there would be trouble from my kinfolk. So I made my way over to him humming under my breath the song that I had sung to him. He placed the mask himself over my eyes and looked deeply into them. I felt a rush of air around me as he leaned forward putting his ear close to my lips to listen to me hum.

"It's you, isn't it!" he asked, smiling at me. I nodded smirking. "Yes, I'm SinderFella" I whispered in his ear "I want your sex.". He grabbed me and swung me around.

I was dragged from his arms abruptly, which made me fall back on my ass. James and Alec, were standing over me glaring, as I looked up at them in fear.

"How the fuck is this even possible? You were at home last night. Plus you're not even good looking!" Alec screamed at me.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Jacob come floating into the room and with a *poof* and some white smoke I was transformed into the hot stranger from the night before, including the mask.

The Uglies jumped back away from me, hands raise to their mouths in shock. Rosalie was flabbergasted, sitting in her chair fanning her face with her hand..._Yeah, like that's gonna help_.

Edward smirked at me, that lazy slow smile that made my cock throb in my underwear. Getting down on one knee, and pulling a blue velvet box from his pocket he produced a beautiful carved silver ring, nestled in pale blue silk.

"Will you marry me and live with me forever?" he asked me.

"Yes" I nodded. So waving and blowing kisses at my stunned kinfolk we left, wrapped in each other's arms.

Getting into his carriage, he pulled me onto his lap and moaned into my ear, "and we'll fuck happily ever after!"

As he reached for my cock, rubbing it through my pants, I grinned to myself thinking, _HERE WE GO AGAIN!_

**The end**


	4. HANDSOME AND NETTLE

**I'd like to thank my new beta twilight mum69, my pre-readers****jasper1863hale****who makes me smile and inspires me, my muse DPD...who shares my love of dirty thoughts...the dark ones lol...and Stolen Angel who loves my pervy sense of humour, who's just full of good advice …heheheeheh … you know who you are!**

**Just to let you all know that there will be a series of these Fairy Tails erm Tales lol and the next one is in the 'pipe' line. Hope you all enjoy it and please review me and let me know what ye think even if it's just a smiley face...Please do not flame me.**

**Thanks too to all the people who took the time to review my previous stories…..ye have made me smile, feel great, crack up laughing and ye have made my day. I love writing these stories. To those who have added my stories or added me as a favourite writer or put me on story alert thanks :D .**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A CHARACTER DEATH AT THE END OF THIS STORY, BUT THEN IT IS A GRIMM'S FAIRY TALE.**

**Song choice: Jose Nunez - Bilingual**

**Handsome and Nettle**

Once upon a time there lived a poor woodsman and his two teenagers, Handsome and Nettle. Well their real names were Hansel and Gretel…but because Hansel was so gorgeous, tall, and slim, with a toned body, green eyes that dazzle you and a head of blonde curly hair that hung down to his shoulders *_swoon*. T_he village girls renamed him Handsome, mind you he had no interest in women; He is 17. His sister on the other hand was a nasty piece of work, Gretel, a spinster in the making; was 16,she had long dark hair that hung down her shoulders, she was tiny and only came up to Handsome's chest, and she had a constipated look on her face all the time, she had dark brown eyes and was grumpy morning, noon and night, and stung everybody with her sarcasm, so she was renamed Nettle by everyone. She of course hated that name and it made her even grumpier, if that was at all possible.

**HPOV**

One day our father came home from work in and told us excitedly that he had found a new mother for us and that they would be married by the end of the week. We first met 'her', when dad carried her over the threshold and then it was hate as first sight. She was tall, willowy and blonde; she was wearing a very frilly oversized pink dress that was completely over the top, in frills and flounce.

"Kids, meet your new mother." She glared at us and then as if she had remembered where she was put on a fake bright smile and spoke with a sickly sweet voice as she turned to our father, Carlisle, and said "Darling, I thought when you talked about your children that you meant that they were little and would need my nurturing, *_gag_*, but these ones are all grown up." She turned looking lustfully at me, biting her lip as she drank me in from head to toe, it made me feel very uncomfortable, *_seriously wouldn't it make you_?*

Carlisle, stared at her in shock. "But this is their home where else can they go?" she walked over to him and rubbing her hand up along his face and across his shoulders and she purred at him *_what is she, a cat?_*. Nettle snorted in anger at them. I just stared at the floor, silently fuming.

"Carlisle dahling, if we are to try having a little family of our own, I just can't imagine your two '_children_' being nearby and listening to our pleasure. They simply have to go or I will have to go back home. I simply can't have them here." With crocodile tears running down her cheeks she sat down in a chair nearby with a rustle of her oversized dress and proceeded to bawl loudly.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, darling, but these are my children, borne to me by my first wife. I simply can't turn them out into the streets just because you don't like them. You'll just have to get used to them. We can always build an extension out the back and build ourselves a new bedroom." I sighed a little with relief. Nettle *_ya even I call her that unless it's to her face, then obviously I call her Gretel_* stomped her foot.

"Daddy, why did you have to marry such a bitch, we were completely happy the way we were?" this elicited a shriek from Rosalie.

"See Carlisle, this is exactly what I'm talking about. I will not stand to be treated this way by this little brat!" *_She has room to talk_*And she stomped off out of the front door, then shrieked some more when she realised that there was no taxi outside waiting for her and she'd have to walk back to town. Nettle and I exchanged a triumphant look and took off to our bedrooms. We heard our father go after her, trying to calm her down outside and heard her coming inside again whining about how us and her simply could not live in the same house together, that he owed her now since he lied to her.

They argued back and forth for hours, always coming around to the same old line that it's either us or her. I woke in the middle of the night to hear Rosalie say

"I've got it, they can go live with my brother Emmett and his wife, they live not that far from here, that way they are out from under our feet yet still close enough for you to go and visit them." She declared in a voice as if the decision had already been made.

"Fine," I heard my father say in an exhausted voice, he agreed! Any love for him that I had died right there. I decided I'd do something to piss her off so I snuck outside and filled my pockets with stones, we'd be back the following night and drive her potty. Next morning dad informed us quietly that we would be going to live with Rosalie's brother temporarily. I nodded, but in my mind I hid my smirk.

Dad pulled the car around out front, Rosalie whinged and moaned about us having such a small car, it was a Lada, and was very old. As she settled herself in the car with her big flouncy dress, I thought to myself, *_who in this day and age wears shit like that?* She left very_ little room for me and Nettle. So we squeezed ourselves in the back behind my father's seat.

As we drove down the road I dropped little pebbles out the window onto the ground leaving a trail for us to find our way home. Nettle looked at me, a question on her brow. I smirked at her and nodded my head in Rosalie's or the 'bitch' as we now called her, direction. She just shook her head, looking grumpy as always. *_God, would it kill her to side with me even once? Or crack a smile? Ya I suppose it would. She was so hateful!*_

We arrived at her brother's house some time later. Rosalie let out a shriek when a big muscular man with black hair and blue eyes came out to greet her.

"Sister dear how lovely to see you again. How are you? And who are these people?" he said coming to each of us and hugging us fiercely in turn. By the time he got to me I was shocked to feel his hard bulge pressing against my leg and I pulled out of his embrace in disgust. Looking at him hugging Nettle, I thought at least he'd make her smile, but no, of course not, the cow just stood there with her hands down by her sides rolled in tight fists, looking like he was hurting her. Huh!

"Welcome everybody come in, come in, Alice will be so happy to see you all."

"Emmett, may I speak with you brother dear, I have a favour to ask of you and Alice."

"Of course sister dear, Alice dearest, we have some visitors, its Rosalie's new husband and his family." Alice, a small little dark haired woman came rushing out and ushered us all into the house and fussing and flitting around us until I wished she'd just sit down and shut up. I was feeling so anxious and I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

Nettle and Alice did not click at all and Nettle just sat there sullen looking with a grumpy look on her face. The room felt full all of a sudden as Emmett's big bulky form came into see us all.

"Alice dear, it looks like you are going to get the big family you've always wanted after all, Hansel and Gretel are here to stay. You were saying you needed a new maid and Hansel here is going to help me on the farm." She looked around at him and then back to us and then jumped up squealing and dancing with joy! *_Perky much_?*

"Oh yes, absolutely yes, she shrieked and grabbed us both into a strange hug that made me feel dizzy." I literally felt my skin crawl. I couldn't get away from her fast enough, and I all but tripped over my own feet to get away, as I bolted out the door.

"Hansel, come back!" I heard Carlisle call after me. I ignored him; he was no longer my father. I ran into the forest nearby, blinded by the tears that were running down my face. I ran until I had no more breath to run and I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I had no tears left and stared out into the distance at nothing in particular.

I was startled after a while when I realised I wasn't alone and looking up I saw my grumpy sister. _Oh just great, just what I needed, the squealer followed me. _I stared around us quickly looking to see if she'd brought the others.

"There's no one else there Hansel, I followed your trail and they did not bother to follow me, but I've been ordered to bring you home."

"What trail?"

"The pebbles you left for me to find you."

"I didn't leave one they must have fallen out when I was running."

"I'm not going back there ever. I hate them all." I said feeling like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"Well, where else are we going to go?" came her moody reply.

"I dunno I'll find someplace. You don't have to come with me; you can just go live with them."

"Not likely, just to be their maid. Not gonna happen! Well come on so, it's getting dark and I'm hungry." She turned to move away from me. I looked around and saw that she was right, I got up and we walked ahead following the light of the sky. What direction I didn't know.

"Hey isn't that smoke up ahead?" Gretel asked after we had been walking for a while. I looked to where she was pointing and I nodded. We ran towards the smoke and stopped as we were greeted by the strangest house. It appeared to be made out of gingerbread, with stripy candy cane windows sills, gumdrops lined the garden path and red liquorice laces lined the roof. There were lollipops of greens, reds and yellows here and there in the garden, like little trees.

My stomach growled loudly, reminding me that it had not had food since early morning. The closer we got to the cottage the more appetising the gingerbread smelled and I just had to take a little taste, it was too hard to resist. Nettle had picked up a gumdrop from the garden and was tucking into it.

The door opened slowly in front of us and we both gawped at the most gorgeous man who walked out. He blew me away with how good looking he was. Tall, lean, hot body wrapped in a grey baggy shirt that was open at the neck. Grey trousers that tied high on his waist, with double button braces. He was barefoot apart from that. He had beautiful reddish hair that shone in the light from his home, funnily enough made from candy cane too, the light, not his hair! *_Duh!_*

"Who gave you permission to come and eat from my home?" his beautiful musical voice caressed me like velvet and I felt a rush down to my groin in response, causing me to bite down on my bottom lip. He stared at me hungrily and I gazed back equally hungry, I was lost in his eyes. It was hard to tell the colour in this light. "Who are you?

"I am Hansel and this is my sister Nettle….er Gretel." I said in a stuttered voice. I felt a flush of embarrassment cover my face.

"Dear Hansel and Nettle," said the man, "do not be afraid of me. You are welcome to eat as much of my house as you like. But come inside and I will give you a nicer dinner."

"It's Gretel." She growled. *_Seriously, even he couldn't get her to smile?*_

"Whatever, come inside" he said again, reaching out his hand to sweep us inside. Inside it looked like a regular kitchen, with a huge oven, and a table and some chairs and a larder cupboard. I could not stop staring at him. He kept looking back at me too. "Are you hungry?" he demanded and again my groin felt a tingle. In fact every time he spoke I felt myself grow harder.

We nodded. "Well, sit down so and I'll give you something to eat." When he said that he stared at me again and licked his bottom lip which made me groan slightly and my pants got so tight I thought my cock would escape and embarrass me so I tried to adjust it. That did not help at all because he stood there watching me, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. His cherry red lips were getting redder as he bit them harder. I finally managed to look away from him.

"Oh um, thanks, yes we are hungry, maybe you could help us, let us sleep the night here as we're homeless and then we'll do some housework for you in exchange?" I looked up towards him again taking note of his body and how tightly his trousers seemed to encase his own bulge and then in shock I realised that it was because of me, the world around us was silent.

In the distance I heard a coughing sound, but realised it was just Nettle clearing her throat…not a pretty sound.

"Hello, you mentioned food. Is it possible to get some as I'm growing old here?" She demanded. He turned on her with a look of disgust on his face, but pulled a smile out of somewhere and said

"Uh, sure in there, there's a larder behind you, you'll find what you need to get a meal together for us."

"What, so, just because I'm the female, I have to make the supper too?" he nodded and she stomped off in a huff. As soon as she walked into the larder he was up to the door behind her and closed it with a slam. "Hey" she roared out, "this isn't a larder, it's a bloody cage. Let me out of here this minute or I'll scream."

"No, because you're such a bitch and you're just so ugly it makes me want to hurl, your face is so pinched it makes it look like you're constipated and you're so grouchy that your voice grates on my ears."

I smirked. Yes, someone finally agrees with me. Her voice would cause you to want to kill yourself.

"How do you put with such a bitch like that?" he asked me.

"With great difficulty!"

"Well, as the maid is unable to cook us dinner from where she is, you'll have to do it. He stared at me as if he wanted to eat me. It made me conscious of him watching my every move and it made me nervous and I kept dropping things and silently cursing to myself. My hands were shaking too as I tried to cut up the meat and add the flour to it. No need of a sieve I thought in my perverse mind.

"What are you doing out here so far away from civilisation?" he asked me suddenly, I turned and caught him licking his lips. This caused me to just stare at his mouth, just watching that tongue sliding around his lips made me feel an ache in my body. It seemed to happen in slow motion and I wondered how it would feel against my own lips. I moaned softly. He heard me and looked at me more intensely. "So, you gonna answer me?"

"Um, yeah, our father recently remarried a bitch and she didn't want us living with them anymore. She wanted us to move in with her brother and his wife, but they gave me the creeps so I just took off running until I could run no more and Nettle followed me." I was feeling very depressed. My life sucked; a lot.

"Oi, what are you doing?" I asked looking up and spluttering through a fog of white stuff. I looked up to see his hand was covered in flour. "Did you just throw flour at me?" He nodded smirking, a wonderful crooked smile. His eyes were full of mischief and something else, lust, but I couldn't be sure.

He dipped his hand into the pot again and threw another handful at me. I looked at him in shock wondering what the hell he was playing at. He stood there smirking and his words came back to me again "I don't like women?" does that mean he likes men? I remembered his hard bulge from earlier on and wondered if he was feeling the same things that I was feeling? Lust? Heat? Horniness? I decided to chance my arm and find out, what's the worst he could do? Throw me in the stove?

I looked around looking for something to throw back at him, feeling a thrill of excitement run through me. I picked up a handful of cinnamon and flung it at him. He grinned more and threw some more flour, eggs, anything he could lay his hands on and we began an all-out food war. The flour jar got turned on its side as I threw yet another handful at him.

There was flour on his cheek and in his hair and all over his clothes. There was flour, eggs, sugar and God only knows what all over my shirt and as the wetness soaked into stomach, feeling icky I stretched up, pulling it off and shivered, but it wasn't cold in here, he made me shiver when I saw the way he was looking at me. His mouth was opened slightly, his eyes were heavy, hooded and the look of lust in his eyes had me gasping. I felt the air being sucked out of the room as he sidled up next to me. Without thinking about it I leaned in and inhaled his scent. He smelled delicious, cinnamon with a pinch of ginger and he made my mouth water. I felt drawn to his lips and touched his gently with mine. A tingle ran through my body causing me and him to gasp.

He, I still didn't know his name, reached up to suck his thumb into his mouth and then gently reached over to me to gently rub the flour off my cheek, leaning his hand in to cup my chin as he did so, his eyes staring intensely into mine and he spoke with a voice smooth like velvet as he said "Hansel, you have beautiful eyes." _So do you_ I thought, _green pools with fiery hazel lights in them._ The world around me stopped all except for him. Words of poem rushed into my head and I heard myself mumbling the words out loud.

_The only aphrodisiac I need is your voice _

_Hearing you speak my name_

_Beckoning me to answer_

_Telling me you want me_

_So I tell you that you're the answer to every question I've ever had about love_

_Without words I use my tongue to tell the tale of us_

_Tracing your shadowscape_

_Kneeling before you my eyes feast upon your masculinity and_

_All its divinity and I praise you_

He was staring at me intensely as I spoke, my voice husky, speaking softly in hushed tones.

_Because all of that is for me_

_I begin to indulge myself of your delicacies_

_Digesting semi-sweet dark chocolate decadence as it melts_

_Dripping down my chin_

_Your taste is something that I ever couldn't re-create_

I leaned in again and licked his lips. He growled softly and threading his fingers into my hair. I pulled back and nibbled his chin, down his jaw and in between each kiss or nibble I uttered more of the poem. He groaned as he dragged his fingers through my hair.

He leaned into me pressing his very hard bulge up against mine and ground himself into me grunting as he did so. I grabbed him by his waistband and pulled him to me harder and grunted as the scent of flour and cinnamon attacked my senses further as he snuffled into my neck, nibbling and kissing his ways down my shoulders. I shivered again, with lust. My cock felt like it was going to erupt any minute and he hadn't even touched me there yet. I groaned loudly.

We were interrupted loudly by Nettle screeching at us through the door of the larder "What the hell are ye doing out there, let me out of this stinking hole now. "

I tuned back into reality and cleared my throat. He excused himself gruffly, adjusting himself in his trousers as he walked purposefully towards the cage, one hand dragging through his lusty reddish locks. He grabbed the cage bars and pulled it roughly.

"Bout fucking time you got here, let me out of this stinking hole, it smells, and there's nowhere to lie down or get comfortable, and it's cold. You can't seriously keep me in here, I need to pee. Let me out now."

"SHUT UP NOW YOU FILTHY SWINE!" he bellowed at her. For once Nettle shut up and had the decency to look scared. He dragged the cage after him as he walked into the next room. His muscles on his arms bunched and clenched as he went. I licked my lips, mmmmm, what it would be like to be held in those strong arms. Then I noticed his tight ass and how it too flexed and clenched as he marched along. I shuddered with need at the thoughts of biting that lovely flesh.

"What is your name?" I asked when he came back into the kitchen, with a face looking black as thunder, his brows knitted and he was scowling.

"Edward Masen, now clean up this mess" he ordered, gesturing around to the messy kitchen. I sighed, cursing Nettle for spoiling the moment, and grumbling under my breath, I got to cleaning. Edward left the kitchen.

I was almost done cleaning and I was just polishing the floor when I heard footsteps behind me and a little gasp. I smirked to myself, wiggled my ass more provocatively, put more vigour into my scrubbing, pushing my arms out from my body with the brush and dragging them back up again, sending him a visual thought _like what you see baby?_ Edward cleared his throat loudly.

I stopped polishing when his feet stopped in front of me, his lovely long, lean legs wrapped in trousers. I purposely looked up slowly, hearing his little gasps as I did so. By the time I was kneeling upright my face was facing his quite evidently swollen bulge. I licked my lips and just stared, wanting to reach out and rub it. He moaned and turned away, rubbing himself as he did so. He stormed off into another room and slammed the door.

I was left rubbing my own cock through my trousers as I heard much the same sounds coming from his room.

"Hey Hansel, come here, and help me to get out." I heard Nettle calling me. I went towards the room she had called from and was surprised to see how lushly comfortable it was with wooden walls, a big fireplace, some really comfortable looking couches in an elephant grey colour. There were no pictures of any of his family, or any other things to indicate what kind of life he led. Not even a set of antlers on the wall. "Hello! Brother dear, over here…..she called nasally again."

"Nettle would you ever just shut the fuck up for once in your life. You're always complaining and whinging and giving out about something. Can't you see I don't want you in my life anymore? I'm sick to the back teeth of you. If I never saw you again it would be too soon."

Edward came into the room then, the look on his face was violent, lips pulled back revealing white teeth, eyebrows bunched and eyes glinting dangerously, reaching the gate of the cage he took a huge key out of his pocket and opened the lock, swinging the door back sharply.

"Bout fucking time for you," Nettle said making to leave the cage but Edward shoved her back in again, hard and shoved a scarf into her mouth and tied it good and tight. He then shoved a large bowl at her, I presume in which to pee. It made me smirk. He then locked the cage and pulled a panel across the room effectively blocking out any sounds that Nettle would make and it divided the room into two rooms and padlocked it.

"Now, maybe you'll shut the fuck up, I can't think with you screeching like a banshee, and you go finish cleaning the floors!" he barked at me and then stormed out again leaving me speechless.

I must say that despite all his roughness and barking that it turned me on further, dammit. Nettle screamed in frustration and tried unsuccessfully to jiggle the cage bars. I smirked and headed for the kitchen muttering "I should have done that a long time ago!"

I grabbed the cloths and got down on my hands and knees again and finished up the rest of the floor. I heard a grunt and looked up to find Edward standing watching me and holding a blanket in his hand. I got up and went to him and he thrust it at me, and indicated for me to follow him. He led me down a small hall to a little room that had a small bed in it and nothing else and placed the blanket on there for me and then left.

Next morning I woke with the sun shining in my eyes. I got up slowly, stiff and sore from all the polishing yesterday and stretched as I did so with a loud groan. Edward appeared at the door and stared at me dragging his eyes up from my feet, stopping to rest on my groin and then on up to my eyes. "Good, you're up! I need food now!" he said.

I noticed he hadn't offered me a shirt, so I shucked on my trousers and went barefoot, as he did, and strolled up to the kitchen. The heat in there was intense; he had stoked up the fire in the stove. I looked into the living room to see that the panel was still drawn across the room meaning that Nettle was still in her cage. Great! I wouldn't have to listen to her morning whinging for once. I smirked at the thought of the peace.

I looked at the counter and there were various ingredients for breakfast, eggs, bread and meat so I set to cooking. Next thing I felt something soft hit my face, I smirked but didn't react immediately then I looked up just in time to see more flour coming my way. I ducked at the last second and I felt it hit my neck. Glancing up at Edward I saw that mischievous look again on his face, but feeling slightly shy I put my head down and continued to slice the meat.

I felt Edward walk up behind me as he snuggled his bulge into my ass and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around me and helped me to slice the meat too. Each cut we made on the sausage he rubbed himself against me until I groaned. My own bulge was pressing against the counter in front of me. He nibbled my neck and down my shoulders. Goosebumps rose up causing delicious shivers to run down my body.

He let go of the knife and rubbed his hands instead across my chest, down to my nipples and pulled on them hard causing me to gasp and buck my ass into him. I dropped the knife, I was so horny, but he insisted on me lifting it again and carrying on my job of slicing. I had to pay extra attention so I wouldn't cut myself as he bit roughly across my back and then following it with a lick to take the sting off.

"Tell me more of that poem you were saying earlier," his voice breathed into my ear as he nibbled on my lobe between licking the top of spine and nibbling it.

"_Thinking of you in inappropriate places I get_

_Tingling sensations in private locations _

_Where I wish to be caught between a rock and your hard place__._

_As wetness develops my legs begin to open and my spot turns to a backdraft _

_And all I want you to do is extinguish it_

_You know my body like the back of your hands_

_And touch me and send me into ecstasy__" _I had stopped slicing at this stage, instead gripping onto the side of the counter. 

"_My thighs quiver in anticipation of deep penetration which gets me high_

_Body rising_

_Sweating_

_Panting_

_Pulling my hair and_

_Scratching my back_

_I get a temporary case of Tourette's because all I can say are four letter words in a four octave-range screaming your name__" I said in a breathy voice then_

"_You fucking me, makes me bilingual."_

I grind myself against his bulge. "_You fucking me makes me bilingual_," I continued in a breathy voice my cock throbbing in his hands. "_You fucking me makes me bilingual_" putting emphasis on the word fucking.

His hand snaked down my stomach to the waist band of my trousers. I was so stiff I thought there isn't a possible chance that he'll get his hand down my pants but he did and I moaned "mmmmm God, that feels so good," as he stroked my cock up and down under the strained fabric of my underwear. His soft groan was in my ear and went straight to my cock. "Fuck" he uttered. "More!"

_I see your tongue pink between your lips and I want it between mine_

_And I struggle_

_As you lick torturing me_

_I try to get away but_

_Not really."_

He pulled back from me and I groaned at the loss of him. I looked back at him and he caught my bottom lip in his teeth and sucked on it.

"Oh God, fuck," I uttered as he grabbed my ass and started to grind himself up against me again. I pulled him close and grinded my ass back into him too. The world around me had disappeared all except for him. His groan and growls and moans were now my new breaths.

He pulled the belt from my trousers and bending me over lashed the counter with it. I gasped at the loud crack it made. I felt my eyes were heavy with lust, roll back into my head as he bit down onto my shoulder, moving to slide his hot, wet tongue slowly down my spine. He got to my trousers and yanked them down to my ankles. I stepped out of them.

"More!" he grunted as he squeezed my ass cheeks and ran a finger in between them, teasing my puckered hole. He ran it back and forth causing it to tingle. He knelt down and the next thing I felt his hot wet tongue licking my hole as he penetrated me with it. I groaned long and hard at that and gripped the counter top as hard as I could, my knuckles turning white. I looked back at him to see his unruly, wild hair bobbing at my ass and my cock bounced painfully. I reached down to grab it down by the base, pulling my hand up slowly up to the head and rubbing the precum that had appeared there around it. So sensitive, as I twisted my hand upside down and pulled my cock in a few hard tugs.

"No, stop that!" he smacked my hand away and latched onto it instead. "More!" he growled as he grunted back into my ass again. He spat onto my ass and tried putting a finger into me. I bucked as he entered me with the tip of it and groaned, clenching, it felt painful and so tight but tingly at the same time and I liked it.

I grunted out the rest of the poem, it was hard to talk when his finger was now knuckle deep in my ass and it felt so good.

_And I willingly submit to you because I love the way you dominate me__" _I said clenching my teeth trying to speak.

_Demanding that I cum for you so I do as I'm told__" _I groanedlong and hard then as a second finger was now nicely snug in my ass and it was tapping on my prostrate. I was unable to speak while I rode out the sensation.__

_"You've moulded me so I'm good to no-one else but you_

_You've conquered this once orgasmicless world and multiplied it_

_Again and__Again_

_You fucking me makes me bilingual_

_You fucking me makes me bilingual_

_You fucking me makes me bilingual" _my last wordswere spoken in a stuttered groan.

"Yeah, that's it, take the second finger too! He moaned. "Ya, you like that don't you baby."

I nodded unable to speak; I was so overcome with lust that I started to shake. His third finger slid into my hole, in and out, dragging past my entrance eliciting growls from me. "I need you now Edward, fuck me now please." I begged.

He pulled out his fingers, held his member and slowly penetrated my ass. I clenched and jumped when he first started to stick the tip of his cock into me; it was so much bigger than the fingers. He let me go and reached over to reach into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, poured it out, spreading it on his cock and onto my hole too.

He began to spread me again, rubbing his cock as he took aim and slid into me, slowly at first until he was half way in, then I relaxed completely and my ass did too, I felt so aroused that I thought I was going to explode. On my urgings he slid all the way into my waiting hole. Biting my shoulders again as he and I groaned simultaneously. He pounded into me over and over again one hand on my shoulder and one hand wrapped around my hip, pulling almost all the way out and then swivelling his hips as he drove back in till his sacks were dancing an erotic dance with mine. He kept up this torture, slowly speeding up until I felt my ball sacks harden and get ready to shoot their load.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…Come!" he groaned out all breathless. The sound of his velvety admission was my undoing and we came at the same time and I felt his hot come splashing my insides with hot reams. We groaned and grunted as we spilt our loads. He caught hold of my cock, but it was so sensitive it felt painful and I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath, I hung my head down between my shoulders. My legs were shaking and I was exhausted. He pulled out of me and pulled me around to face him and kissed me lazily, licking my lips and giving me open mouth kisses as he grinned into my mouth. His green eyes looking calm and sated as I'm sure reflected mine too.

"Damn that was so hot." He leaned down and nibbled my neck and then licked it from my shoulder, up my Adam's apple and on up to kiss my mouth. "Mmmmm you taste so good, I think I'm gonna keep you and not eat you."

I smirked; "you already ate me." he smiled up at me and leaned into kiss me again and smacked me on the ass. It stung but in a nice way.

"Finally I got that fucking thing out of my mouth" Nettle piped up. Hansel, I'm so gonna tell daddy what a pussy you are, imagine you being a queer, bet daddy will dump you at Emmett's for good when he hears that. I'd say he's into soft boys like you and would give you a right pumping. Let me go you freaks. You don't know how sick it is listening to you fuck like animals!"

I looked worriedly at Edward and he looked at me and we both smiled suddenly as the same idea popped into our minds at the same time.

"Let's roast the bitch!" we said in unison. Edward opened the cage ignoring her shrieks, grabbed Nettle by the hair, dragged her over to the stove and shoved her in. "There now that's the end of that grumpy bitch!" he remarked with his dirty smirk grinning at me.

I pulled him to me and kissed him gently and said "Come on lover, let's go fuck happily ever after!" he smirked at me and nodded, biting his lip. I know that look…..so I called out playfully "I bags on top! He spanked my ass playfully and we kissed slowly as we backed into his bedroom and shut the door.

**THE END**


	5. Blow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**I'd like to thank my beta twilight mum69, my pre-readers jasper1863hale who makes me smile and inspires me, my muse DPD...who shares my love of dirty thoughts...the dark ones lol...and Freaks United who loves my pervy sense of humour, who's just full of good advice …heheheeheh … you know who you are!**

**Just to let you all know that there will be a series of these Fairy Tails erm Tales lol and the next one is in the 'pipe' line. Hope you all enjoy it and please review me and let me know what ye think even if it's just a smiley face...Please do not flame me.**

**Thanks too to all the people who took the time to review my previous stories…..ye have made me smile, feel great, crack up laughing and ye have made my day. I love writing these stories. To those who have added my stories or added me as a favourite writer or put me on story alert thanks :D**

_**I need to add that this is a tad kinky this time...even more so than usual and that I had a blast writing it...hope you have a laugh when you read it :D **_

_**Blow White and the Seven Dwarfs**_

Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

Each time this question was asked, the mirror would give the same answer, "Thou, O King, art the fairest of all." This pleased King Carlisle greatly as he knew that his magical mirror could speak nothing but the truth. Every week the King would ask the same question and every time the mirror would say the same thing. Until one day the King asked and this was the reply.

"You, my King, are fair; it is true.  
>But Blow White is even fairer than you."<p>

The King flew into a jealous rage and ordered his huntsman to take Blow White into the woods to be killed. He demanded that the huntsman return with Blow White's heart as proof.

Therein the similarity to this story ends, for our fair Blow White is a man named Edward with tousled bronze hair, tall, gorgeous looking, devilish smile, green eyes you could drown happily in and he is gay.

He fluttered his eyelashes at the strong brave huntsman and flirted outrageously with him.

**Prince Edward's POV**

"So where are you taking me and why are we going so far out into the woods?"

"Because the King, your step-father has ordered me to."

"But why, what have I done wrong this time?"

"I am to cut out your heart and bring it to him."

"What, you're gonna kill me, but I'm so young and in my prime, isn't there anything I can do to convince you to not kill me?" I asked looking over at my captor's fine physique; taller than me, he must be at least 6ft 3, blue dazzling eyes like the sky on a sunny day, strong chiselled chest, hunky to look at and an ass worth biting. I bit my bottom lip to stifle the moan that wished to escape me as the thoughts of what his pants may hold caused a twitch in my now tightening trousers.

He looked at me and a strange looked passed in his eyes as they dropped over my body and drank me in. His pink tongue peaked out between his lips and it took all I had in me not to dash over and suck said tongue in between my lips to taste it. His gaze seemed to stop at my crotch and linger there.

"Well I suppose you could let me fuck you and then I will kill a pig instead. Sure your step-father won't know the difference."

"Sure." I said as blood filled my cock and it pressed painfully against my trousers and begging to be released. I dropped to my knees in front of him and opened up his breeches! Slowly- one lace at a time. He got impatient as he shoved them down to his feet. I noted he did not wear any under garments and I groaned in appreciation as his long hardened cock unfurled and slapped against his belly.

I grabbed him by the hips with both hands and nuzzled my mouth into his curly pubes until the tip of his cock found its way into my mouth. He moaned out when my hot tongue licked out his slit, tasting his precum that had suddenly arrived. His cock was huge and filled my mouth as I licked around the head. The foreskin had slipped back to unveil a beautiful smooth head. I took his shaft into my mouth as far in as I could and sucked up and down it, licking it up and down, swirling my tongue around the sensitive veins underneath. He grunted and groaned, wrapping strong fingers into my hair. His legs were shaking a little.

He did not force his cock into the back of my throat which was a good thing because my gag reflex is not so good. I pulled back a hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock so I could grip it tighter as I sucked down and as I came back up again, hollowing out my cheeks, effectively milking him.

"Enough, your turn," he said and yanked me up as he dropped to his knees in front of me caressing my ass through my breeches he ran a finger along my crack and up to my hole. He pressed his face into my crotch, nuzzling his nose up against my straining cock. Pulling the laces open with his teeth and grunting as he finally freed my large engorged cock. It slapped him in the face before slapping back against my belly. He attached himself onto it and suckled it greedily down the back of his throat. I moaned out grabbing his shoulders to stop myself forcing myself further in as he sucked his luscious lips up and down my shaft. I cursed at him as he sucked me till my balls felt so tight and with a harsh cry I shot my load deep into his throat. He swallowed everything I had to give.

He smiled up at me and grabbed my hips turning me over and started licking from my balls back up to my hole which was throbbing with need. He spat onto his fingers and rubbed my hole and pushed in the tip of it. I bucked at the intrusion at first and he paused, waiting as he slowly pushed further into my wanton hole. Finally he was in up to his knuckle. I relaxed as he pumped it into me I got into his rhythm and cocked my ass back him.

"More, please." I grunted. He pulled out and thrust in another finger rubbing off my prostrate as he shoved them in "fuck" I groaned feeling my cock beginning to get hard again. "Harder." He pulled out and pounded four fingers in this time and I clenched around them "Ungh ya." I bucked up against him.

"You ready for my cock now," he asked. I nodded, so caught up in fucking his fingers that I couldn't speak. I gasped when he pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock head into me in one fell swoop. I stopped, feeling the burn and sting as his head passed through the rim. He spread his feet wider getting ready to pump into me, but waiting till I was ready first. I forced myself to relax and then I

"I'm ready, now fuck me already huntsman."

"Sure Blow White, here I come." He grunted as he began to drive his cock deep into me grinding his hips against my ass when he was balls deep. I cried out in lust and he echoed me. He got a good rhythm going and it wasn't long before I was leaning one hand on a tree for support against his violent thrusts and I had my other hand wrapped around my cock as I jerked off in time to his pumping.

All too soon our cries started to fill the woods causing birds to fly off and little animals to scurry away. I started to see stars in front of my eyes as my balls got infinitely harder and I came spewing hot reams of come onto the ground in front of me screaming out huntsman Emmett's name as I did so. "Fuck me harder bitch." I roared aching to have his hot cum spurting inside me. He grabbed onto my hips even harder and with one final hard thrust I felt a hot splash inside my ass as he came hard crying out my name, pumping three more times as he came for what seemed like forever.

Finally with both of us having shaking legs he pulled out of me, the coldness hitting me as his warmth moved away. Looking around I found a patch of moss and cleaned myself off and saw that he did the same and then we got dressed again. There was no kissing.

"That was fuck hawt and it would be a shame to kill you Blow, this world needs people like u in it. I shall go kill a pig and take its heart back to King Carlisle. I kissed his hand and thanked him for sparing my life.

"Do not return home ever or he'll have both our heads." I nodded and promised. We parted ways and a while later I heard the shrill cry of a pig and then followed a loud silence. He was keeping his end of the bargain so I intended to keep mine. I carried on walking in the opposite direction wondering where I was going to go now.

I looked around, marvelling at how pretty the forest was beautiful flowers everywhere, soft grass, tall trees, cuddly curious animals, and birds singing in the trees. I walked for a little while and spotted the cutest little stone washed cottage just over the little hillock.

It was the gayest little thing I'd ever laid eyes on; with its little red door, small red painted window sills. Planters with wonderful varieties of flowers in them were on each sill. The garden was pretty too with a little white picket fence surrounding it and a little red gate.

I walked closer to it and found that it was not as big as I first thought. I knocked on the door. I had to hunker down on my heels to knock at the door...I waited patiently but there was no answer. Turning the knob on the door I realised that it was in fact unlocked.

I was feeling so tired after my shag and exploration of the forest that I didn't think anyone would mind if I stopped for a bit to rest myself. So I went in. Surprisingly it was a lot bigger inside and I was able to stand upright.

I found the bedroom and collapsed on the beds dreaming about the people who lived here. I woke up with my typical morning wood, and opened my eyes when I heard several gasps. I was surrounded by 7 little men. My cock jumped in my pants excitedly. I had to stroke myself to get relief and moaned softly.

"Excuse me Sir, what do you think you are doing?" the man in the corner asked me, his voice was very grumpy.

"S...s...sorry," I mumbled, sitting upright, my hand still on my cock, but more to protect it now that I realised where I was than to stroke it. I thought I was still dreaming before.

"Who are you?" again came the request.

"Prince Edward." There were several gasps around me and they all bowed low to me.

"What are you doing here your majesty?" the same grumpy little man asked.

"My step-father King Carlisle has had me banished from home, he wanted the huntsman to kill me but he…er took pity on me and left me to wander alone in the forest instead. I was so tired and hungry when I saw your cottage that I'm afraid I just let myself in. Sorry." I said, hanging my head in shame.

"No, not at all, you're most welcome in our humble little home." another little man said. He had a huge smile on his face.

They really were most extraordinary little men, all with little pointy hats, beards and little waistcoats with shiny buttons. Each one had a separate colour. A red one, a blue one, etc.

"What are your names?" I asked, pulling myself into a more comfortable sitting up position.

"Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, Happy, Bashful and I am Grumpy." the grumpy man said pointing to each one in turn. They all looked so adorable and I wondered how many of them it would take to suck my cock. They had such small mouths.

"I don't suppose any of you would like to give me head?" they looked at each other, confusion evident in their faces.

"What does that mean?" asked Happy.

"It means you all suck my cock, see this," I said, pulling down my zipper and opening my buttons and pulling out my huge cock. They all scrambled over together in a corner, clutching each other and some of them were visibly shaken.

"We don't do that...we like women." said Dopey.

"Oh, dammit, I thought with all you working together you could make a lovely meal of me." I fisted my cock and started to pull it up and down to show them what they were missing. I looked over at them, feeling lust crossing my features and stared at them as I jerked off in front of them.

A couple of them ran out the door screaming in horror which made me laugh. Doc and Grumpy stayed back and watched me. I could see their eyes darken with lust. Grumpy rubbed his hard on in his pants and Doc, licked his lip as he too stroked his bulge in his pants.

I pulled my pants down to my knees and stuck my finger up my ass in time to my wanking. Grumpy started to growl as he pulled his own cock out of his pants and was fisting it hard. Doc was still stroking his through his pants. He turned around and I knew then he had his own pulled out. He was leaning with one hand against the wall and was pumping himself into his fist. Grumpy was glued to me and had his little legs spread apart supporting his weight as he pumped.

I could feel my balls starting to get harder as I watched the two men jerking off and it made me even harder as I pulled my long hard cock, feeling it twitching in my hand.

"Uh, ya...mmmmm." moaned the two men. I grunted in response.

"Fuuck, I'm coming" I roared out, shooting hot streams of cum onto my stomach and I rubbed it into my balls and around my cock. Grumpy was next to cum shooting his load across the room onto the board at the end of the bed and then finally Doc came firing onto the wall and causing it to run down in streaks.

The two dwarves blushed furiously even though Grumpy snickered as they tidied themselves up and slunk out of the room. I looked around me and pulled off a pillow case and cleaned myself up and tossed it into the corner of the room. Tucked myself in and walked downstairs demanding to get some food as I was starving. They looked so funny with their little fat asses bouncing up and down as they ran around fixing me food. It was starting to make me hard again.

"What does a body do around here for fun?" I asked. Grumpy came and stood in front of me "Thought you already guessed that one….oh ya and we work, mining in the diamond mine for king Carlisle!"

"No I said what do you all do for fun?" I repeated myself.

"Well you could stay here and clean the house and cook our supper while we're out working all day long and as you're big and tall you could fetch the hot water for our baths, in exchange for us keeping our mouths shut and letting you stay here." A strange little man said with a huge pair of glasses on his nose.

"Happy!" I said. Pointing at him, he nodded. "Ya, I could do that. Mind you I burn water."

"That's ok," said a little man shyly, "I'll teach you what we like." I licked my lips when I heard that.*_I bet you'll teach me what you like, you shy little queer.*_ I smiled at him and nodded.

I saw one of the dwarfs, he was sneezing I guessed that's why they called him Sneezy. He must have sneezed about 10 times in a row. My cock started to fill at the thoughts of having him fuck me and sprinkling pepper near him at the same time. My logic is that with each sneeze he'd push into me deeper and with more force and that excited me and made my toes want to curl up. I felt down my pants and adjusted my stiff cock into a more comfortable place. When he finished sneezing he finally looked up and saw me, biting my lip and staring at him lustily, rubbing myself through my breeches. He took a few steps back from me and put two hands up in front of his chest.

"Sorry your Majesty, but I'm not into guys."

"That's ok you can let me blow you off, imagine that I'm a girl and then you can fuck me, come on give it a go!" I said in a wheedling voice.

"No, sorry I can't, I won't and you can't make me!" he said and stomped off into the next room where the other guys were. Dopey came in and between us we made a meal for the others, soup, bread and cheese. I was too fucked to make anything fancy. After dinner I followed Sneezy outside when he was getting some firewood to see if I could entice him to fuck me, but again he refused, dejected I headed to the basement where the dwarfs had kindly set up a bed for me. I was so hard again that it was painful. I shucked out of my briefs and lay back on the bed and put one hand behind my head and groped my shaft in my other hand and pumped it slowly up and down.

I jumped when I heard some tittering behind the curtain and pulled the blanket over myself. "Who's there?" I enquired. More giggled followed this. "I said who's there?" I said sounding crosser. Three little dwarfs made their way over towards me and stood in front of me with their heads hanging. I recognised Dopey, Bashful and Happy.

"S…s…..s…sorry" stuttered Happy, "we were just curious about this thing you call gay, what does it mean?" I smiled at him to try and comfort him.

"It just means that I like to fuck boys instead of girls, it's not contagious, but it can be lots of fun, wanna try?" I looked back and forth to each of them. I noted sadly that there was no sign of Sneezy or Sleepy. Never mind I'd get to them too.

"Sssss….surewhatdoyouwantustodo." The words tumbled out of Bashful's mouth so fast I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right.

"You want to play?" I said looking at him and his cheek turned bright red, but he nodded and looking down I noticed they all had bulges in their briefs. "Ok, first things first, strip all your clothes off and then you can suck my cock, won't that be nice!" I said. They quickly shucked off their clothes and I stood up. They did not need to kneel down. My hole started to throb the minute I felt 3 wet tongues sucking on my cock. They all made lovely sounds of sucking and nibbling and general moaning, my cock got rock hard and I moaned and cursed along with the rest of them.

Sleepy came into the room yawning and said, "What did I miss? Oh." I smiled and waggled my ass at him. "You can start here if you like; the others are busy at the front." Dopey licked his tongue underneath the tip of my head and down along the veins behind it and I grunted, that was so hot, as his little tongue lapped at me, I felt a tongue lick along my crack and down to my balls. "Fuck that feels so good, more."

"Can I go round the back too?" Dopey asked. I nodded, speechless cause Happy and Bashful between them had the head of my cock in their mouths and each tongue was lapping at my slit, and Sleepy had his tongue in my ass. I thought I was gonna come. All these little tongues….._fuck me pink_ I thought. I heard a squawk of the door of my room and looked up and saw Sneezy standing there. I gestured my hand inviting him into my room, but he scowled and shut the door and left. "Fuck ya, right there ya." I moaned as I felt two wet tongues and two fingers in my ass. My body was alight with feeling; I didn't know which was better. I felt something wet dribbling down my ass and this was followed by two dwarf cocks being stuck into my throbbing hole together. The sensation was unreal. Two cocks together, made up one normal one but fuck me that was hot. Bashful and Happy were really making a meal out of my cock and I felt the normal tightening of my ball sacks as my load started to shoot up through my cock.

"I'm gonna come" I roared and the two stood there and swallowed all I shot at them and licked me clean afterwards. The other two will still pumping away inside my ass and I noticed that Bashful and Happy still hadn't come so I offered to take both of their cocks into my mouth and suck them off. They looked at each other and agreed quickly. I eagerly suckled them in together and it was very erotic as they started to kiss each other and I licked and rubbed their cocks off each other as well as my mouth and they cried out in soft moans in between kisses. It wasn't long before the two behind me were crying out hard behind me and I felt streams of hot wet come shoot up into my ass as they too kissed each other. The two in front shot their loads together and I swallowed all they offered to me and licked them clean too.

Afterwards I lay back on my bed fucked tired and they all said goodnight and dressed themselves and left with their arms around each other and kissing as they left the room. I fell asleep almost immediately after they had gone. I dreamt that night that Sneezy was fucking me. He's the only one who wouldn't come near me.

Meanwhile back in the castle…..

**King Carlisle's POV**

Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? King Carlisle asked his famous mirror.

It replied: You, my King, are fair; it is true.  
>But Blow White is even fairer than you.<p>

King Carlisle's lips turned white with rage. "How can this be? I sent Huntsman Emmett out to kill him and he even brought me back his heart as proof. Guards, bring Huntsman Emmett to me now!" he started pacing, trying to figure out what to do in case it was true and the Prince was still alive.

The guards brought in the huntsman and threw him down on his knees in front of the King.

"Is it true that you did not kill my step-son?" the huntsman did not look up, but nodded. "What did you bring me to eat so?"

"A pig's heart Sire." He said quietly, knowing his days were numbered.

"What, you dared to think you could trick me you foolish boy, TO THE DUNGEON WITH HIM NOW, GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT! HANG HIM FROM THE GALLOWS ON THE MORROW" he bellowed at the guards.

"Sorry Edward!" the huntsman roared as he left with the guards.

"Get him out of here before I kill him with my bare hands. Everybody else get out, I need to think."

"Mirror, show me where Prince Edward is this minute!" the mirror showed a little cottage, there was smoke in front of the picture and when that cleared it showed Edward having sex with a bunch of little men.

"Randy little fucker, bringing shame to his heritage!" roared the King. He peered more closely at the image in the mirror and heard Prince Edward clearly say

"Wonder why Sneezy won't fuck me?"

"That's it! That's how I'll get him; I'll make him a love potion and trick him into drinking it. Marvellous." So the King got to work making a potion that was purple in colour and full of poison. "Hmmmm now who shall I disguise myself as? Oh yes one of those little dwarfs, perfect, he's just a lovesick fool, he'll fall for it." With that he cast a spell and POOF! He was standing outside the front door of the little cottage dressed as Dopey. He had a basket over his arm with the potion bottle neatly stashed inside.

He knocked on the door a few times and Prince Edward appeared and said "did you forget your key?" The King shook his head, but shyly handed the bottle to Edward.

"Drink this and Sneezy won't be able to resist you." The Prince looked happily at him.

"Are you sure Dopey? Cause I really do like him." The King nodded again and smiled. The Prince shrugged his shoulders and opening the little bottle, put it to his mouth and slugged back the contents and swallowed it all, licking his lips. The minute the liquid hit his stomach, his eyes grew wide as the pain filled his body. He grabbed his throat as he gasped, he was unable to breathe. At the same time his step-father transformed back to himself and laughed as he saw the look of fear in the Prince's eyes right before he fell to the floor and went unconscious. The bottle rolled on the floor where he fell.

**Now before you all go into a panic this is not the end of the story you see;**

Because at the same time as Edward was falling and the king has turned back into himself the 7 dwarfs were coming up their path and saw what happened, but were too late to stop the Prince from his doom. The King pushed them out of the way as he marched down the path, but Sneezy was in the lead and flung his pickaxe into the back of the King's back which caused him to stumble forward and trip banging his head hard on a large rock outside the little gate. He died instantly. The guards that were nearby came rushing up to arrest the dwarfs but Dopey came rushing out of the house crying and saying "the King killed the Prince."

Two of the guards went to the little cottage and confirmed that yes indeed the Prince was dead. They gathered up the King and rode away back to the castle to prepare for a funeral. The dwarfs said that they wanted to organise the funeral of Prince Edward. The guards had agreed.

The dwarfs washed the Prince and dressed him in the finest clothes they could find for him, making a little wreath of flowers they put them among his fingers and laid him out in a glass coffin, for the Prince was so good looking that it was a shame to bury him. Sneezy refused to leave the side of the Prince, if only he had just done as the Prince had wanted of him, and then he'd never have drunk the potion. It was obvious, Dopey had heard him worry a lot about it and when they found the little bottle beside him they put two and two together. His guilt ate him up; he loved the prince as a friend, but could not ever have fucked him.

One day a charming man came riding along on his horse. He was regally dressed in plush plum clothes and velvet knee breeches; he wore a plush velvet hat on his blond shoulder length curls. He had blue eyes and was very handsome.

"Hi, there who is that in the glass coffin?" he asked Sneezy.

"This is my friend Prince Edward who was poisoned by his step-father out of jealousy."

"But why do you have him in a glass coffin? Surely he will rot?"

"You would think that, but he's been here six months and he has not changed one little bit." He sounded mystified.

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"Yes, quite sure, there was no pulse, and he drank poison." said Sneezy again.

"Please kind sir, how did he come to drink poison?" Sneezy told him the story of the young Prince and how his step-father killed him because of vanity. He also told him that the Prince was gay and that he had been a good friend. He felt guilty because he liked the prince, but only as a friend and that it was because of him that he had drunk the poison.

"Is there a way to open this coffin, he has the most beautiful mouth I just have to kiss his lips. Would you mind please?"

"Sure, I will open it for you and good luck to you." They opened the coffin and the smell of decay did not meet them as they had expected, the young man reached down and kissed Edward on the lips. He was surprised because they were warm to the touch. And when he turned to Sneezy and told him this the little man gasped in surprise. He felt Edward's lips himself and agreed that yes indeed they were warm. He looked in surprise at the man. "Sir what is your name please?"

"I'm so sorry; I was so distracted by this young man. My name is Prince Jasper; I come from the castle of the Madmordigans in the next valley." I wonder if his lips are warm what other part of him is warm? The kiss did not waken him. I think he's still alive but under some sort of spell. I am gay too, I wonder if he'd mind if I gave him a blow job?"

"I'm sure it won't hurt at all to try" said Sneezy standing back a bit as he helped Jasper pull down Edward's briefs. A big hard cock sprung out and waved around. "I wonder if he can hear us." Sneezy asked and moved away a bit so as to give Jasper and Edward some privacy.

**Prince Edward's POV**

After drinking the potion that 'Dopey' had given to me, I began to feel really weird and just before I blacked out I saw that it was my step-father and not Dopey that had done it. He was standing laughing at me as I fell to the ground. I remembered having strange dreams of being chased and being unable to move. Next thing I felt the pressure of warm lips on my own and I felt my cock stir to life. I heard voices near me but I was unable to move. I tried to call out to them, to move, but failed. Then I heard Sneezy talking to another man who had a delicious voice, I felt goose bumps rise at the sound of it. There was a musical quality to it. When I heard them talking about sucking my cock, I thought it was a wonderful idea and as soon as my briefs were lowered my cock showed his appreciation too by weeping happily.

I felt a hot wet mouth lick around the head of my cock and I melted when he took my cock into his mouth right to the back of his throat. It seemed his tongue was very gifted as I could have honestly come immediately. It felt like forever since I'd had an orgasm. He lapped and suckled and generally made my cock feel very welcome. He moaned and hummed around me and licked and as he pulled up along my shaft he made a popping sound as my cock slipped out of his mouth. I felt warm fingers rubbing and pulling my balls and a finger slid down along my crack. It was wet and it just slipped into my throbbing hole.

As the finger slid inside it rubbed against my prostrate and made me want to buck and arch my body off the table that I was lying on, but I couldn't move. The contrast between the cold air brushing against my cock and then the heat of his mouth had my balls tightening in no time at all and as much as I wanted to cry out a warning I couldn't, so when I started to come hard into his mouth, rather than swallowing it, he took it all and then spat it out. He continued sucking me off until I was able to move and push his head away as my cock became too sensitive.

When he looked up into my eyes I was stunned. Such beautiful green eyes met mine. I felt the earth move and it's as if everything in my life up to this point had led me to this beautiful man in front of me.

I stuck out my hand to shake his "I'm Prince Edward, nice to meet you. I think I've just fallen in love with you." He smiled back at me and grasped my offered hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Prince Jasper and I think I've just fallen in love with you too." He helped me to climb out of the box that I had been lying in.

"You're alive? You're ok, you're really ok?" I heard a voice squeak behind Jasper and looking around his body I saw Sneezy. He was clenching his hands to the sides of his head and hopping from one foot to the other. I smiled at him too and with Jasper's arm around my back to help support me we followed behind Sneezy back to the little cottage. The other dwarfs spilled happily out of the house when they heard Sneezy yelling at them and they too all stopped and stared at me like they were seeing a ghost. Then overcoming their shock they ran towards me and threw themselves at me trying to outdo each other just to hug me. Jasper and I laughed as they hugged him too.

"Your step-father is dead Prince Edward, we caught him and chased him and he fell and banged his head on a large rock."

"I threw my axe at him and hit him in the back before he fell." said Sneezy shyly.

"Thank you so much for all your help and care of me when I was unconscious. Everyone I'd like you to meet my future husband!" they clapped happily and Jasper invited them all to come to our wedding that would be held in a few days.

Arriving back at Jasper's home, we were greeted with much joy and happiness and the celebrations of the upcoming wedding were the talk of the town. As we walked down the aisle followed by my friends the seven dwarfs, I spotted Sneezy holding hands with a little female dwarf and they were gazing into each other's eyes and kissing happily. The celebrations and partying after the marriage went on for days. Finally Prince Jasper and I were allowed to leave to go on our honeymoon and as we sat astride a beautiful big chestnut horse, we headed off into the sunset followed by cheers of well-wishers; Jasper was snuggled up close behind me, his hard cock pressing into my back when he whispered into my ear

"Finally, we can leave and go fuck happily ever after." I clicked the horse on and urged him forward into a gallop and laughed along with him as he reached forward and groped my already hard bulge.

The End :D


	6. PINOCCHIO

**I'd like to especially thank Shantelle, for kicking my ass and begging me to continue this story. Also to Nanou for encouraging me to get this done and to Caz who's intrigued and to Kell-an-Dial who told me to that she loves my stories no matter how fucked up they are, and for helping me to get this done. lol :D **

**Hey gonna edit this myself as my RL is kicking my beta's ass, prayer for her daddy. So if you notice mistakes….Shut up I don't care!**

**I'd like to thank my new beta twilight mum69, my pre-readers****jasper1863hale,****who makes me smile and inspires me, and my new partner in crime Freaks United…..for your huge contribution in helping me with research for this story :D heheheeheh … you know who you are!**

**WARNING THIS STORY IS VERY PERVERSE, FULL OF KINKINESS…..READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL….I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST STOP READING IT…..DO NOT FLAME ME. IT'S JUST MY IMAGINATION NEEDED TO EMPTY ITSELF ONTO PAPER…**

**Just to let you all know that there will be a series of these Fairy Tails erm Tales lol and the next one is in the 'pipe' line. Hope you all enjoy it and please review me and let me know what ye think even if it's just a smiley face...Please do not flame me.**

**Thanks too to all the people who took the time to review my previous stories…..ye have made me smile, feel great, crack up laughing and ye have made my day. I love writing these stories. To those who have added my stories or added me as a favourite writer or put me on story alert thanks: D**

**PINOCCHIO**

_**The Puppet Master Gippetto invites you, no urges you to come to our group of exhibition freaks, which will be held at my home, the atmospheric basement of Eclipse Motel, every night between12 midnight and daybreak.**_

_**I will be exhibiting my latest creation which I am not going to tell you anything about, but come and see for yourselves. Make him lie to you and see what happens.**_

_**Freaks hold a vague and mysterious place inside human consciousness and outside of human comprehension. This exhibition is all about the bizarre, the misfits and the unique.**_

**Lampwick pov **

At midnight I found myself in the queue to get into the weirdest freak show in town. Aptly named; Gippetto's. It promised to fuck your mind up and to be of the rarest kinkiness. My curiosity had gotten the better of me. A pretty woman with long dark hair and dark brown eyes was standing on the outside of long dark curtains. She was dressed in a glittery grey costume; a leotard that had a silver ruffle on her bottom. She had a thin body, short thin legs and an ugly scar running from her eyebrow to her chin down her left cheek.

"Welcome to the house of Geppetto, a night of insanity and madness awaits you. Feel free to take liberties." With that she handed me some little black packets. Condoms? Really? I looked at her, she smiled lightly and nodded at me. Parting the curtain she ushered me through. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dim light inside. There was a smell of sex permeating the air. Other odours there too but I wasn't sure what they were.

I made my way to a large notice board up ahead of me. There were just two arrows pointing in the opposite directions. One said FREAKY and pointed to the right and the other said OBSCENLY FREAKY and pointed to the left. I felt torn wanting to check out both at once.

A grunting sound to the right caught my attention. I went towards it and saw a curtain that was long, touching the floor, pulling it back I saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She had a beautiful figure and wore a long green silk dress that caressed her curves. I licked and bit my lip as my gaze drew up from her delicate feet up to her awesome bosom where I noticed that she had 3 breasts. She was running her hands all over them. She was extremely well endowed.

She crooked up a finger and beckoned me to her. I looked around to see if she was calling me, and then went to her. She rubbed my face with her fingers, purring slightly, asking me to pick the one that I'd like to suck. I looked at her in shock at first, she giggled musically at that. Grabbing one breast herself in her two hands she pulled the nipple towards her mouth, I gasped as she sucked it in between her lips. I felt a twinge in my pants.

She looked lustily at me as she opened her lips showing her teeth were biting the nipple and she was moaning softly. I started backing away from her, but she grabbed my arm and put my hand on the middle breast. Her skin was so soft. I just had to fondle her and my pants got a little tighter. I moved my hand up higher on the colossal breast and inched my fingers towards her nipple. It jumped of its own accord. It was hard and pebbled just like you'd expect, but I noticed it was longer than the other two. She closed her eyes and grunted when I wrapped my lips around it.

It jolted me out of my lust haze when I realised it was the same grunt that drew her to me before. I backed away from her quickly wondering how many more people had suckled from her tonight. She tried to follow me until I heard the distinct sound of a chain clinking and saw that she was indeed chained to the wall. I looked at her pitifully, then let the curtain drop behind me and walked away.

At the next curtain there was a man sitting back on his haunches, totally naked with his hands tied behind his back. Around his neck was a noose with a rope slung over a bar overhead attached to a bowling ball. The noose was tight around his throat; his face was red, grunting through clenched teeth with his swollen cock brushing against his stomach.

Beside him was a man dressed in black leather chaps, a leather pouch around his privates, and a leather strap like bra with studs on it, black leather jacket and black leather gloves. He started caressing the man's cock. He caressed his stomach with the gloved hand and then the cock before tapping the sides of his sacks causing him to grunt out loud.

"Do you like the feel of my gloved hand on your cock slave?" he asked.

"Yes sir, more please."

He had what looked like a riding crop with a flat leather tassel at the end that he proceeded to tease the other man's chest and ball sacks with it. He stroked it along his thigh before tapping and slapping his chest, nipples, thighs, back and ball sacks. The man was grunting and screaming alternately as the man standing asked him if he liked what he was doing to him. He asked him to pick a number and to count the lashes as he dealt them. This torture continued until the finally the guy standing untied the bowling ball and untied the man's hands, allowing him to get feeling back into his hands. Finally the man in leather dropped to his knees and sucked off the naked man's cock until he came, shooting his reams down his throat. Naked man wrapped his arms around leather man's neck and started to strangle him as he came in his throat.

It was very erotic to watch. My pants was now officially tight, I reached inside to adjust myself.

As I moved to the next section I pulled open the dark curtains to reveal a very heavy woman. She seemed to be fat everywhere and had wads of fat splayed out that seemed to fill the room.

"Titty wank there lovey," she said in an English cockney accent. "I give lovely titty wanks, c'mon darling slide it in here." she said as she pulled apart her ample breasts. My cock was already super hard and was begging some form of release so the thoughts of my cock sliding up and down between those tits was more than I could stand. I walked over to her and dropped my pants in front of her. My hard cock sprung free.

"Oooh haven't u a lovely big juicy cock." Cor nearly as big as our Pinocchio. U should definitely check him out. But be careful that he doesn't lie to you?" I gasped as she wrapped her big hand around my cock and shoved it between her soft fleshy mounds. She slid up and down my body as she pressed her flabby breasts around me. The valley between them was a gorge of lushessness. I grabbed onto her fleshy shoulders as I rode her tits. My cock. Sliding deliciously between them. I grunted as I felt something hot and wet wrap around the head of my cock each time I got the top of her breasts and upon opening my eyes I saw her tongue swirling around the head each time I peeked out. What a glorious sight.

The sight of all the flesh on her arms and body slapping around me practically burying me in it as she sucked me off I found it very erotic. The sounds of our moans were like listening to a beautiful orchestra.

As I about to orgasm I heard her ask my name. I grunted out "Lampwick" as I groaned long and deep and shot my load deep into the back of her throat. She hummed and moaned around my cock as my hot cum flowed. I pumped her mouth until I was spent. "Thank you that was hot," I told her. "What is your name?"

"Alice" she replied, leaning over to get a glass of water. I stumbled back a bit as I reached for my pants to pull them up. I had just done so when I heard the curtains behind me drop and the tiniest man I'd ever seen came in. I nodded at him, but he ignored me, he went to Alice and climbed onto a small ladder up the side of her body and whispered something into ear that made her whole body wobble with laughter, reminding me of a bowlful of jelly. "Ok, finally, I am so happy," she giggled as she waved her stodgy fingers at his retreating back.

Next curtain that called my attention was a sound of agonised lust that pulled me to it like a moth to a flame. What I saw was hot as hell. A man was tied to what looked like a car seat sitting on a table. He had a ball in between his teeth and that was also strapped onto his head. His hands were tied high up behind his head his legs were spread wide open and tied onto the table legs. He looked uncomfortable.

A beautiful tanned woman was standing in front of him with short dark hair and what looked like a tribal tattoo on her forearm. She was naked with very heavy breasts, had a long black strap on cock and she was sticking it up his ass, riding him with it. She was calling him things like cock sucker and saying things like

"Hey bitch, how do you like my cock up your ass,?" He grunted in response till she flicked his nut sac and then he bucked and screeched out as clearly as he could around the ball in his mouth that he loved it.

I felt myself grow hard again. I pulled my trousers down and rubbed my cock that was quickly becoming heavy with need as I watched her fuck him. She continued screaming obscenities and he continued screeching out that he loved what she was doing it. It drove me over the edge and I shot my cum all over my fingers as I saw his dick begin to squirt himself as she continued pumping into him. Groaning loudly as she pinched her own nipples in turn.

I grabbed some tissues that were in a box nearby and cleaned myself up. Arching slightly as my cock was super sensitive. I had never come so many times in the one day.

The groans coming from the next curtain sent shivers down my spine as I correctly guessed that my cock was gonna be growing really soon again. I dressed as I watched her looking at me with a sneer.

"Queers turn me on," she said as she leaned over the guy and licked his cum.

Dropping the curtain I looked along the dim corridor to see where I'd go next. I saw the dwarf coming over to me he caught me by the hand and tugged at me to follow him into a room beside us. He gestured me to sit down while he stood in front of me. I paid more attention to him, noting the strong muscled chest, thick curly black hair, and dimples on his cheeks. He was very cute and his eyes twinkled as he leaned into speak to me.

"You are Lampwick yes?" I nodded wondering how he knew my name. "Geppetto must not know you are here. Do not tell anyone your name. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded again.

"Wha?" I asked and was quickly cut off as he leaned in further wrapping his arms around my neck and sticking his tongue into mouth, I groaned as he began pushing his body up against my sensitive cock. I was kind of surprised until I heard the door open suddenly and a saw a big shadow filling the doorway. I felt his urgent tongue in my mouth so I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

"Emmett" a voice boomed. "What the fuck are you doing in here with a client? Get back to cleaning out the centaur's pen. There's shit everywhere!" The dwarf pulled back from me with a warning look in his eyes.

Yes Sir, Mr Gippetto sir, right away." He ran off out the door without a backwards glance. I stood up feeling dwarfed myself by the giant of a man standing in the doorway. He had a mess of red hair and a long flowing red beard.

"Sorry about that Sir, but Emmett gets a bit carried away. He's not as freaky as some of my star attractions here, but has no place else to go so I keep him here cleaning and stuff. I didn't catch your name young man. I am the great Gippetto, founder of this wonder that is the greatest freak show on earth."

Emmett's warning came to mind as I thought of the first name that came into my head.

"Jasper Whitlock, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand to shake the hand he had offered.

"Are you enjoying my show then Jasper?"

"Yes Gippetto I am indeed. Quite a collection of freaks you've got here." knowing this is what he wanted to hear.

"Have u been along the other end of the show yet? You'll see my pride and joy. He will blow your mind literally." he boomed out a huge roaring laugh.

"No not yet, but I was just heading that way now."

"Good boy off you go, have you got enough condoms?"

"Yes the girl at the entrance gave me these," I said as I pulled them out of my pocket to show him.

"You made need these for my boy," he said handing me an extra-long black packet. Jesus I thought what was so special about this guy they were all talking about?

"Thanks," I said as I pocketed the packet. "I'll be off so and congratulations again." He boomed out his laughter again. As I hurried along the corridor, hearing moans and grunts of lust coming from inside the many curtains. I passed the signpost, headed towards OBSCENELY FREAKY and the first curtain I peeked into kinda shocked me.

What looked like a man body, but a horse's rear quarters was riding a woman. She was small and thin with long dark hair and she was roaring gutturally as the centaur fucked her with his long thick cock.

The beast was dark skinned, kind of reminded me of creamy chocolate right down to his hoofs. I watched fascinated as I saw her hanging onto two metal loops in the wall, begging him for more. His head was bucking back and forth as he pile drove into her. I felt a familiar tightening in my pants, but moved away feeling a sudden draw down the hallway.

I peeked into each curtain as I passed and saw various freakish things that didn't particularly appeal to me. I saw a man and woman dressed as a nun and priest. She had her face in his ass and he was shitting into her mouth while she was moaning lustily eating it. I nearly puked. He was mumbling some incantation about ridding the world of sin through shit.

The next room had several very hairy men and two very big breasted women, between them the women were sucking two or three cocks each. Holding others in their hands and were each being fucked by two hairy men.

As hot as that was to watch the pull was getting stronger. My heart started to thump in my chest. I could feel a rush of excitement fill me. My cock started to fill again and it throbbed in my pants. All around me seemed to fade into darkness as I moved swiftly ignoring all the other curtains until I saw the thick black curtain at the end of the hall. It was as if everything had slowed down. I could see particles of dust floating in the dim ray of light coming from behind the curtain.

I smelled a sweet cedar smell emitting from within. I followed it daze like into the room which was dimly lit save for one small light burning in the corner of the room. Casting a yellowish tinge cast across a god like body of a man, adorned with bronze hair. A hard muscular body sitting on a stool with one leg outstretched and another bent up so his elbow could rest on it. His hand pushed his hair upwards as his face leaned on it. I felt waves of sadness rolling off him. My heart clenched in my chest. I longed to reach out and gather him in my arms and kiss away his pain. I walked silently towards him.

I was aware of each rise and fall of his chest. How his hair fluffed up and floated down again.

"Hi. My name is Pinocchio, how may I make you hard?" he asked in a voice filled with fake honey. I sensed the gasp of air he sucked in before speaking. It was quiet but I'd heard it.

"What are you?"

"I'm Pinocchio the wooden puppet." he retorted.

"How are you a freak?"

"I'm a wooden puppet, isn't that freaky?"

"Ya, I mean how did that happen? Were you born like that?"

"No, I was cursed a few years ago. I pissed off a wizard who thought I cheated on him."

"Did you?"

"Yes, I did because he was so boring, but he caught me one night and caused this." indicating his body. I nodded walking closer to him.

"Why am I so drawn to you?" He reached over to me as I reached for his shoulder feeling the hard unbending wood under my hand. I squeezed it experimentally and he moaned softly.

"How are you doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?" I queried.

"That, I can feel your touch as if I were human."

"I don't know," bending closer feeling the urge to bite his shoulder. The scent coming off his body was filling me with sensations unlike any I'd felt before. I grazed my teeth further across his collar bones as his low moans excited me.

"What is your name?"

"It's Jasper Whitlock, but I'm really called Lampwick." I dunno why I told him, but it just felt like I could trust him.

"I can really feel what you're doing to me," he said in an exited voice. You have the gift." I didn't quite know what he was talking about, but as I was so caught up in the taste of his skin I kind of ignored him. I hummed as he bucked when I got to his nipples. I felt his hands heavily grab my hair. I ran my fingers back the way my teeth and tongue had come and was surprised to be met with human skin, soft and pliable where once there had been wood.

I pulled away from him and reached hungrily for his mouth. Licking his tongue and biting his lips. He copied me and we both moaned into each other's mouths as we pressed greedily up against each other. Tongue duels and lip biting continued as I continued my finger exploration of his body. Odd the bits I hadn't touched were still made of wood. I looked up at him to see his brown eyes had turned black with lust so I closed his eyes and kissed them, his whole face, chin down his throat to his Adams apple which I circled my tongue slowly around.

Marvelling in the feel of bristled hair present there on his soft chin. His moaning intensified as I moved down his torso kissing and caressing away the wood as if it were a shield binding him to stay one way forever. As I got closer to his cock his moans changed to a deeper song. Low throaty groans made me ground my cock up against him. In the far distance I could hear muffled cries of agony. But I was so tuned into Pinocchio that it didn't affect me. He blocked me from kissing or licking his cock so I moved onto other parts of his body.

By the time I had licked and sucked nearly every inch of his body I saw that his cock had not changed in shape or size at all. I immediately felt at a loss and discouraged. My own raging hard on started to droop sadly. I had not turned him on at all just changed him to human.

"I need to fuck you while my cock is still like this please La.. er.. Jasper, while I can still get huge, and please you too. I nodded turning around not really feeling in the mood to be fucked anymore until I felt a hot soft wet tongue press against my hole, thrusting into my ass. I was puzzled as to what he meant by what he said. But when he thrust his finger up inside me all thoughts of anything flew out of my mind.

"More I uttered."

"Make me lie please." he grunted.

"Tell me how much you like sucking Geppetto's cock!"

"Oh I fucking love that!" he replied and instantly his cock was at least 6 inches long.

"Tell me how you love fucking pussy!"

"Oh yes I could fuck pussy all night long." his declarations were making me hot and jealous at the same time. His cock was now bigger and thicker. I couldn't wait any longer, he had me prepared enough.

"Fuck me hard now." And then I grunted and moaned long and hard as I felt his cock slide past my ring and then I was so full, he was so big and wide and I was full to capacity, but it felt strange because it was wooden and unbending. I let him fuck me with it for a while, but found no pleasure in it. So I pulled away from him and got down on my knees. He grabbed me by the hair and asked what I was doing.

"Darling, you're so big and I love that, but you're wooden and I'm finding no pleasure in it. Please let me finish your change over." He nodded, a strange sadness passed in his eyes as I slid his wooden cock into my mouth feeling the wood melting off it and leaving his smooth hard cock in my mouth. He grabbed my hair tightly and tugged as I slid his cock down my throat and suckled it. His cock was no longer wooden but it was still hard as fuck and big. I stood up and kissed him and held him to me. He looked forlornly at me before saying

"How am I supposed to fuck you with this now, it's no longer wooden?"

"Darling, look down, you're better this way." He glanced down and a huge smile filled his face as he reached for his cock for the first time in what looked like a very long time. I smiled at him and he asked if he could fuck me now. I smirked at him and waved my ass at him. He smacked me hard across one of my ass cheeks and it made me jump in glee. Oh yes, my boy is kinky. He drove his cock up my ass making me groan loud and long. Matching his own sounds. I grabbed onto the wall in front of me, bent my knees and spread my ass open further taking all he had to give me. His pounding began to speed up and his hands gripped my hips tightly, his teeth found my back and with each thump of his cock his teeth marked me. The slapping sounds of skin to skin had me horny as fuck.

I felt the usual stir in my sac as my balls began to harden to the point of pain and then one brush of his hand across my cock had me spurting hard, fast hot streams of cum tattooing the wall in front of me. It was his undoing because he was shooting his hot streams deep inside my ass. He gripped me tightly to him as he sank his teeth into my shoulder. Fuck ya; I love being bitten during sex!

"Oh baby… that was fucking…. you've no idea how brilliant that was. I never thought I'd feel like that again." He moaned.

I pulled him into my arms feeling waves of happiness rolling off of him. He grabbed me just as tightly. We stayed like that just kissing and cuddling afterwards for a while and then whilst making small talk we started to pull our clothes on.

"What are you gonna do now?" I asked him. Wondering where this left me now that I'd found the love of my life.

"Oh, I'm no longer a freak so Geppetto won't want me. I don't know if he'll let me go so easily, but I do know that I want to spend my life with you. I'm inexplicably drawn to you.

The curtains flapped wildly at that moment as if someone was trying to find the opening bit in the middle. In stumbled Mr. Geppetto his hands thrown up in the air, his hair up in a heap, he was followed by Alice and Emmett and a few more of the other people I had seen through the various curtains. Geppetto stood up; Pinocchio had me pinned behind him blocking me from seeing what the problem was at first.

"What the fuck have you done to me Whitlock?" he roared at me. I stood up and walked around beside Pinocchio.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"THIS!" he roared again indicating to his body. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOY?" he gasped then when a very human looking Pinocchio stood proudly with his arm around my shoulder.

"YOU ARE LAMPWICK?" Geppetto gasped. You reversed the curse. Shit!"

Out of the side of the room there was a flash of light and a woman dressed in a long floaty blue dress appeared. Coming over to me she placed a soft hand that smelled of lavender on my shoulder.

"Lampwick dear, you have lifted the curse from Pinocchio, you are his true love. He has waited a long time for you to come and save him. Take care of him." I felt honoured. Then she moved to Pinocchio and said "Lampwick will protect you and love you forever. Geppetto is evil, he had you cursed so he could make money from you. Since you met your true love the curse has been reversed and in his case he can't ever revert back to being human. Justice has been served. With that there was another puff of light and she was gone.

Emmett clapped his hands "Hey Pinocchio, we are all delighted that you have found your soul mate. Am gonna take over here if that's cool with everybody."

"Nooooooooooooo" shouted Geppetto. A swish of a whip sounded as the man with the leather chaps flicked it over Geppetto's back. I smirked; I had an idea that he was going to get what he deserved now that he was a freak. I felt Pinocchio thread his fingers into mine as he began to lead me away from his personal hell for the last many years.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here and find some place nice to live where we can fuck happily ever after." He smirked at me as I let him lead me away.

"Yeah let's go."

**THE END snickers!**

**Let me know what you think and if you're gonna flame me go right the fuck ahead. You had plenty of warning up at the top. You'll make my day!**


End file.
